Abîmes
by Reimusha
Summary: La chaufferie. Encore et toujours. Ça en devenait presque lassant. Le crissement des griffes contre le métal, les bruits de pas sur la passerelle craquelante, étouffés par les semelles épaisses, noyés dans le chuintement de la tuyauterie et l'assourdissante cacophonie des chaudières. Une ambiance sonore désormais si familière…
1. Prologue : l'Homme qui voulait être Roi

**Hello les gens, j'ai commencé cette fic il y a quelques années et l'avait laissée un peu en chantier, sans trouver le temps d'en faire quelque chose de sympa malgré son potentiel. J'ai eu pas mal de bonnes idées ces derniers temps (du moins je l'espère : vous êtes seuls juges...) et j'ai eu envie de me ré-investir dedans. J'aurai juste besoin de quelques encouragements, alors, si vous l'aimez et que la suite vous fait envie, reviews !**

**DISCLAIMER : le personnage de Freddy Krueger ne m'appartient évidemment pas mais je revendique tout le reste, produit de mon imagination et de mes souvenirs... hospitaliers ^^...**

* * *

**A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET :**

**ABÎMES**

* * *

_Si tu regardes longtemps dans l'abîme, alors l'abîme aussi regarde en toi._

* * *

La chaufferie. Encore et toujours. Ça en devenait presque lassant. Le crissement des griffes contre le métal, les bruits de pas sur la passerelle craquelante, étouffés par les semelles épaisses, noyés dans le chuintement de la tuyauterie et l'assourdissante cacophonie des chaudières. Une ambiance sonore désormais si familière…

Elle leva les yeux vers la silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre au-dessus d'elle, consciente d'être observée avec une attention maniaque depuis son arrivée.

"Bonsoir Freddy", dit-elle d'un ton égal.

Elle pouvait suivre le rythme encore calme de sa respiration, coordonnée au sifflement de la vapeur d'eau s'échappant des cuves défectueuses. Elle devinait les battements de son cœur auxquels faisait écho le martèlement sourd et distant des machines. Il était la chaufferie.

"Quoi de neuf, salope ?" grinça-t-il, menaçant.

Sa voix sépulcrale semblait venir de partout à la fois. Cela n'ébranla pas Aeon. Elle l'observa sans ciller avant de répondre d'un ton las :

"Rien, connard."

Avec la souplesse d'un félin, il sauta par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit brutalement devant elle, soulevant une quantité phénoménale de poussières et de cendres qui tourbillonnèrent longtemps autour d'eux dans l'atmosphère étouffante et étrangement ralentie avant de retomber, inertes, sur le sol brûlant.

Il s'approcha et planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme. C'était toujours le même visage qui lui faisait face, la même peau ravagée par les flammes dévorantes, mettant à vif des chairs toujours sanguinolentes, créant d'immondes plaies que l'immortalité devait laisser ouvertes pour l'éternité. La bouche mutilée s'étira en un sourire répugnant qui découvrit une série de dents jaunâtres et mal plantées, pour la plupart cassées ou qui n'étaient pas loin de l'être. Ses yeux, d'un vert pâle et lumineux, la scrutèrent avec avidité tandis qu'il passa une langue agile sur ce qui restait de ses lèvres.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, il leva sa main droite cachée dans un gant sale et troué, orné de quatre longues lames aiguisées reflétant la lueur rougeoyante des rares fourneaux encore actifs. L'une des lames se posa sur la joue d'Aeon. Elle y traça une fine entaille qui se referma presque instantanément, ne laissant comme toute preuve de sa brève existence qu'un mince filet de sang dont les quelques gouttes qui le constituaient avaient à peine eu le temps de perler.

Freddy laissa échapper un sifflement exaspéré et s'approcha davantage, saisissant avec brusquerie le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains puissantes.

Pourquoi ?!" gronda-t-il, subitement hors de lui.

Elle soutint son regard, l'air absent. Ses mains se refermèrent doucement sur celles, gravement brûlées, de l'homme au pull rayé et les écartèrent, lui permettant de se libérer de son étreinte.

"Tu poses la même question toutes les nuits. Tu te répètes, lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir de dédain. Et tu me fatigues."

Avec un grognement de fureur, il la poussa en arrière et la plaqua contre le mur, emprisonnant ses bras, lui refusant toute retraite. Il baissa la tête, amenant presque son visage hideux au contact de celui d'Aeon. L'haleine s'échappant de sa respiration saccadée était tiède et fétide mais elle ne fit rien pour s'y soustraire. Il se colla contre elle et elle perçut à travers l'épais tissu du pull en lambeaux les battements affolés de son cœur. Elle ne chercha pas à se dégager. Elle se contenta de le fixer d'un air faussement interrogateur, semblant attendre avec un intérêt poli la suite des évènements.

"Salope ! marmonna-t-il entre ses dents. Attends, je te ferai jouir, moi !"

Approchant encore son visage, il laissa une trace humide et brillante là où sa langue râpeuse avait léché la joue blanche, laquelle trace s'estompa avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reculer pour se repaître du spectacle.

"Non ! explosa-t-il, refermant ses mains autour du cou mince et fragile. Tu vas mourir, connasse !"

Il l'entendit rire doucement et resserra sa prise, cherchant à l'étouffer. Il se rendit rapidement compte que plus il serrait et plus elle ricanait. Plus elle se moquait de lui.

"Tais-toi ! hurla-t-il en faisant violemment rebondir sa tête contre le mur. Tu vas te taire !"

Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et cesser, avec en tête un minuscule espoir de réussite.

Il la lâcha enfin et s'écarta lentement sans la quitter des yeux. Elle s'affaissa et ne bougea plus, les bras ballants et la tête pendante. Son crâne avait laissé une marque sanglante sur le mur, à l'endroit où il l'avait heurté. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent qui semblèrent une éternité au croque-mitaine sans que la jeune femme ne fasse le moindre mouvement. En dépit du bon sens, il se mit à espérer et l'observa avec attention, guettant le moindre signe pouvant l'informer sur son éventuelle victoire.

Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, son cœur se serra lorsqu'il la vit se redresser et, avec un hurlement de colère, son poing alla s'écraser contre le béton à quelques centimètres du visage narquois. Une douleur fulgurante traversa son bras et il sentit le sang couler des ses phalanges réduites en miettes.

Sans un mot, elle se dégagea de l'espace étroit entre lui et le mur dans lequel il l'avait confinée et s'éloigna avec l'assurance qu'il ne la suivrait plus.

Elle regarda un moment cette loque qui fut un roi, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine pitié. Puis elle prit une profonde inspiration et, presque immédiatement, disparut en laissant derrière elle un tourbillon de particules qui s'agitèrent en tout sens avant de se disperser autour du Maître des cauchemars resté seul, prostré dans son royaume désormais oublié et laissé à l'abandon.


	2. Chapter 1 : Urgences

**_8 semaines plus tôt._**

* * *

Le docteur McVay bailla longuement. Elle cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran où s'affichait le résultat de la bio qu'elle avait fait demander en urgence. Le patient de la chambre 57, un alcoolique confirmé en attente de greffe avait vu son taux de leucocytes monter en flèche dans les dernières heures et elle avait tenu à ce qu'il soit fait une analyse toutes les deux heures.

Elle tapota le clavier de son stylo. De 10 000, le taux était passé à 1200. C'était encore trop mais l'évolution était encourageante.

Un nouveau bâillement menaça de lui décrocher la mâchoire et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Ses paupières alourdies de fatigue se fermèrent lentement et sa tête s'inclina vers la table. La sonnerie du téléphone la réveilla en sursaut et elle jura à mi-voix avant de décrocher le combiné.

"Soins intensifs ?

- Les urgences. Nous avons un AVC à intuber immédiatement."

Elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix grave qu'elle avait au bout du fil et cela l'étonna.

"Vous n'avez personne qui puisse faire ça sur place ? demanda-t-elle, perplexe.

- Il vient d'y avoir un gros carambolage, tout le monde est débordé.

- Le docteur Alaimo n'est pas de garde cette nuit ?

- Si, répondit l'homme avec un certain agacement, il s'occupe déjà des traumas. Il m'a demandé de vous appeler pour l'AVC."

La jeune anesthésiste inspira profondément. _La rançon de la gloire_, songea-t-elle sans réelle joie.

"J'ai compris, dit-elle avec lassitude. J'arrive. Préparez-moi tout le matériel, ce serait sympa.

- Je vais faire mon possible."

Le ton employé était sec et tranchant. Elle raccrocha le combiné en soupirant. S'il n'était pas content, il devrait faire avec. C'était plutôt à elle de râler… on l'arrachait à son service pour une bête intubation. Elle se leva, s'étira brièvement en faisant craquer ses articulations enraidies par l'inconfort de la nuit et se pencha sur le moniteur. Pas d'alarme, des paramètres normaux pour tout le monde… un coup d'œil aux minuscules écrans de vidéosurveillance lui apprit que Carmen se trouvait dans la dernière chambre du service. Elle s'y rendit rapidement et passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée.

"Carmen ?"

L'infirmière leva les yeux du pupitre sur lequel elle entreposait les différentes seringues destinées au baxter. Assurée d'avoir son entière attention, Aeon continua.

"Je m'absente, je vais aux urgences pour une intubation. S'il y a le moindre problème…

- Je te bipe, oui, acheva Carmen avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas."

Il y avait de l'ironie dans sa voix et cela rassura Aeon autant que ça l'agaça. Carmen connaissait bien son travail et le faisait avec efficacité. D'une dizaine d'années plus âgée qu'Aeon, elle semblait prendre toute chose avec le sourire et distillait une bonne humeur contagieuse au sein du service. Ce que Aeon considérait parfois comme grave et qui pouvait prendre des proportions exagérées lorsqu'elle était de mauvais poil était instantanément minimisé par la désinvolture désarmante de l'infirmière. Ce qui agaçait le plus Aeon était de reconnaître que Carmen avait la bonne attitude face à la plupart des situations. Elle-même s'angoissait encore beaucoup trop pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine. Cette intubation en faisait partie.

Elle s'éloigna de la chambre et gagna à pas lents la sortie des soins intensifs avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs. Elle allait faire son travail et le faire bien. Le patient n'était pas responsable du ton qu'avait employé l'infirmier au téléphone – s'il s'agissait bien d'un infirmier. Aeon avait beau chercher, elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom et encore moins un visage sur cette voix méprisante qui l'avait appelée comme si elle était encore stagiaire… Le patient n'était pas non plus responsable de son humeur massacrante et du fait que, comme stipulé dans son contrat, elle devait passer deux nuits par semaine à l'hôpital à cause de la pénurie d'anesthésistes. Le patient n'avait rien à voir avec tout ceci.

Elle prit cinq minutes pour s'apaiser avant d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

_Sauver des vies_, se dit-elle avec conviction, _tu es ici pour sauver des vies. Alors ne te plains pas qu'on te demande de faire ton travail et fais-le. _

Elle entra dans l'immense ascenseur d'où s'échappait une lumière blanche aveuglante et s'adossa à l'une des parois.

_A force de banaliser, je vais perdre mon âme dans cet hôpital_, songea-t-elle avec dégoût.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent sans que l'ascenseur ne bouge, elle sentit une once de panique s'instiller en elle avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'avait pas désigné l'étage. Elle effleura le bouton du -1 et se détendit en sentant la cabine descendre doucement. Son regard erra sur des détails qu'elle connaissait par cœur à force de les voir : la date de fabrication de l'ascenseur, les mises en garde en cas d'incendie, le poids maximum autorisé… la minuscule éraflure qu'elle avait faite une nuit en poussant un lit trop brusquement pour l'emmener au bloc…

"Demain, dit-elle à mi-voix, demain, ça ira mieux. Je vais dormir et me reposer et ça ira mieux."

Le simple fait d'énoncer cette certitude à voix haute lui fit du bien et c'est d'un pas plus léger qu'elle sortit de l'ascenseur et prit la direction du service des urgences.

A son arrivée ici, elle avait passé des heures dans les couloirs tortueux en tentant de se repérer, se perdant et n'osant pas demander son chemin de peur de passer pour une imbécile qui ne sait pas suivre une indication fléchée. Le fait de se diriger aujourd'hui dans le dédale immaculé sans même avoir à y réfléchir la fit sourire et lui offrit une de ces petites satisfactions dont elle était persuadée qu'il fallait savoir se contenter.

Elle poussa un peu trop violemment les portes battantes qui isolaient le service des urgences et s'attira un regard mauvais de l'infirmier qui se trouvait de l'autre côté. Elle s'excusa distraitement, un petit sourire faussement contrit aux lèvres. Faire peur aux autres pouvait se révéler savoureux au milieu de sombres pensées.

Elle se dirigea droit vers l'accueil et toussota pour attirer l'attention de l'infirmière coincée derrière sa vitre de protection comme dans un bocal. Celle-ci leva la tête et lui sourit.

"Bonsoir, Dr McVay, dit-elle avec une chaleur inattendue dans un endroit si austère.

- Bonsoir Dora. Ça va dans l'aquarium ?"

L'infirmière laissa éclater un rire bref et aigu.

"Un peu chaud, admit-elle, mais vu que nous avons eu encore deux agressions hier soir, je m'en accommode."

Aeon acquiesça en silence. Elle savait, pour avoir elle-même travaillé dans ce service que les personnes qui y débarquaient n'étaient pas toutes animées des meilleures intentions du monde. A l'époque, elle avait même demandé un renforcement des équipes de sécurité. Ou, à défaut, que l'on autorise les membres du personnel soignant à disposer d'un taser personnel.

_En plus, on gagnait du temps sur les arrêts cardiaques… un coup de taser et hop ! Plus besoin de défibrillateur._

Bizarrement, son idée n'avait pas remporté un franc succès et la direction de l'hôpital avait très vite organisé son transfert aux soins intensifs… Elle ne s'en plaignait pas.

"Il paraît que je dois intuber un AVC, Dora.

- Oui, c'est vrai que nous venons de recevoir un patient qui semble victime d'un AVC mais… (l'infirmière s'interrompit et jeta un œil à ses notes avant de relever la tête vers l'anesthésiste, surprise) qui t'a prévenue ?

- Je ne sais pas. Un homme, la voix grave. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu.

- C'est étrange… le patient est arrivé il y a moins de 15 minutes, je vais regarder qui s'en occupait."

Aeon la vit feuilleter l'énorme cahier des arrivées. Elle se détourna, résistant à l'envie de faire pianoter ses ongles sur le comptoir. Elle n'était pas pressée, ses propres patients étaient stables et, en cas de problème, son équipe était plus que compétente. Elle regarda l'agitation ordonnée caractéristique d'un service aussi stressant. Un mélange subtil de précipitation et de calme que tous les membres du personnel finissaient par adopter à moins de vouloir finir dopés au Lizanxia.

Dans un coin, près de l'entrée extérieure, des dizaines de chaises s'alignaient, toutes occupées par des personnes plus ou moins malades. L'air était saturé d'odeurs de transpiration, de sang et de Javel. Elle pouvait voir sur les visages un panel d'émotions allant de l'énervement, voire la colère, à la résignation la plus complète. Un homme s'était levé et faisait les cent pas entre les autres patients, son impatience suintant par tous les pores de la peau. Il était rouge, luisant et transpirait abondamment. Il respirait difficilement, par à-coups et avec un sifflement annonciateur d'une violente crise d'asthme.

"Pourquoi vient-il ? demanda Aeon

- Qui ?

- Ce patient debout qui tourne en rond.

- Ah ! Il a emmené son fils qui s'est intoxiqué avec la fumée du barbecue. Le gosse est pris en charge, il doit juste attendre.

- Il va lui falloir une dose de Ventoline si tu ne veux pas que je l'intube aussi.

- Tu crois ?

- Il souffle comme un bœuf. Ce serait bien de l'ausculter avant qu'il claque en salle d'attente.

- C'est qu'on est débordé…

- C'est toi qui vois."

Dora se redressa un peu pour observer à son tour l'homme qui s'était à présent rassis et détachait péniblement les boutons de sa chemise. Elle prit le téléphone et passa un appel en interne.

"Dominique ? C'est Dora. C'est toi qui gères le gosse du barbecue ? Je crois que tu devrais aussi prendre le père en charge. Il est en train de nous faire une grosse insuffisance respiratoire. Tu t'en occupes ? Merci."

Elle raccrocha en coulant un regard entendu vers Aeon.

"J'ai toujours raison, dit simplement cette dernière sur le ton de la conversation.

- Mh. Bon, c'est Antoine qui a l'AVC. Mais ce n'est sans doute pas lui qui t'a appelée, c'est très bizarre.

- C'est bien Alaimo qui est de garde ?

- Oui, mais il s'occupe…

- Je sais, vous avez une cargaison de traumas qui va arriver."

Dora ouvrit des yeux ronds.

"Comment le sais-tu ?

- La personne qui m'a appelée me l'a dit.

- C'est chelou quand même ton histoire. L'accident vient de se produire. Enfin, va toujours voir dans la 7, c'est là que tu trouveras l'AVC.

- J'ai du matos ?

- Vois avec Antoine, mais je ne pense pas, il n'attendait personne si tôt.

- Pff… quel bordel. Merci, Dora."

Aeon s'éloigna avec un dernier regard pour l'homme en nage qui respirait de plus en plus mal. Elle compatissait. Normal qu'il s'inquiète pour son gosse, mais il avait dû prendre sa dose de fumée lui aussi et, sans plainte de sa part, personne n'avait jugé utile de lui demander s'il avait également besoin de soins.

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre 7 pour se retrouver face à un infirmier d'une quarantaine d'années aux cheveux d'un noir d'ébène.

"Tchô Antoine, dit-elle en levant deux doigts en V.

- Tchô ma belle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- On m'a bipé pour que je vienne intuber ton patient."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Qui ?

- Elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est le grand mystère de la soirée. Une belle voix de baryton."

Antoine secoua la tête d'un air contrarié.

"C'est moi qui m'occupe de lui depuis que les pompiers l'ont amené ici. Personne d'autre ne l'a vu et ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai appelée.

- Je sais, j'aurais reconnu ta voix. Il a besoin d'une intubation oui ou non ?

- Oui. J'étais en train de tout préparer pour Alaimo.

- Il est occupé à attendre les victimes d'un carambolage.

- Oh là ! On était déjà débordés ! ça va rien arranger.

- C'est pas votre fort la communication dans ce service, dit-elle, décontenancée. On m'a justement appelée parce qu'avec le carambolage, tout le monde était occupé. Je n'y comprends rien. Bref..."

Elle montra la table remplie de champs et d'instruments stériles.

"C'est prêt ?

- Oui, chef, répondit Antoine, sentant qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier davantage la jeune anesthésiste.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive au fait ?

- Les pompiers l'ont amené inconscient et en insuffisance respiratoire. Ils l'ont laissé sous ballon. Ils supposaient un AVC.

- Il vient d'où ? demanda Aeon en allant se laver les mains.

- Aucune idée. Pas de papiers, il est arrivé seul…

- Le second mystère de la soirée. Cette histoire commence à me plaire !

- 'm'étonne pas, tu vis pour le glauque.

- Tout de suite les grands mots !"

Elle déplia la blouse stérile et l'enfila prestement, d'un geste qui laissait transparaître une longue habitude.

"Juste un truc bizarre, continua l'infirmier.

- On n'en est plus à ça près.

- Ouais. Il a pas mal de plaies un peu partout sur le corps. Des anciennes, des plus récentes. On dirait des scarifications.

- Pas de conclusions hâtives, Watson.

- Non, je t'assure, ça ressemble à des blessures qu'il se serait fait tout seul.

- Mouais. Chaque chose en son temps. Tu me prépares le champ ?"

Sans répondre, Antoine déplia le large champ opératoire sur la poitrine du patient et disposa les différents instruments sur la table stérile.

Les mains en l'air pour se garder du moindre contact, Aeon s'approcha derrière le jeune homme et prit le bec que lui tendait l'infirmier. Elle ouvrit la bouche du jeune homme et, en quelques gestes, lui introduisit un tube dans la trachée.

"A y est, dit-elle en enlevant ses gants. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais le faire à ma place.

- Je pourrais, mais ça ne serait pas légal, répondit-il en branchant le respirateur artificiel.

- Peut-être, mais ça sauverait plus de vies.

- Peut-être, mais je perdrais mon emploi.

- Rabat-joie. Montre-moi un peu ces plaies."

Antoine souleva la couverture, dévoilant un spectacle désolant. Le corps entier du patient était couvert de longues coupures d'une dizaine de centimètres chacune. Comme le lui avait signalé l'infirmier, certaines en étaient déjà au stade de cicatrices, tandis que d'autres, pansées, semblaient saigner encore.

"Quand même… murmura Aeon.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était glauque.

- Où va-t-il ?

- Pourquoi, tu le veux ?

- C'est moi qui l'ai intubé, non ? C'est un peu mon patient.

- Comme tu veux. Vois ça avec Dora, je le prépare pour le transfert.

- Merci."

Elle retira la blouse et la déposa dans le bac prévu à cet effet. Elle regarda le jeune homme inconscient à qui la machine imposait un rythme de respiration régulier. Sa fréquence cardiaque était bonne, sa tension aussi. Un patient pas trop compliqué en somme. Peut-être un peu psy si l'on considérait ses plaies mais, une fois réveillé, il changerait de service et ce ne serait plus son problème à elle.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'un détail attira son attention.

"Dis donc, fais attention, il y a une plaie que tu n'as pas comprimée, elle pisse le sang."

Antoine regarda l'endroit qu'elle lui désignait et sembla surpris.

"Bizarre, dit-il, j'étais persuadé de m'être occupé de toutes celles qui saignaient. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir vu une ici…

- Pas grave, elle a pu t'échapper. Je l'attends dans mon service.

- OK, je ferai un dernier tour pour être de ne pas en avoir oublié d'autres.

- Bonne nuit Antoine.

- Bonne nuit."

Aeon sortit de la chambre et inspira profondément avant de gagner le comptoir d'accueil pour organiser le long processus de transfert du patient.

* * *

**Je sais, j'aime prendre mon temps pour mettre mes histoires en place... Soyez patients...**

**Petites précisions médicamenteuses : le Lisanxia est un anxiolytique (contre le stress et l'angoisse) et la Ventoline est un bronchodilatateur utilisé dans les problèmes d'asthme.**


	3. Chapter 2 : Voyage au bout de l'Enfer

**Je ne pensais pas que cette histoire, commencée en 2005, serait si facile à reprendre. Plusieurs années après le début de l'écriture, la suite me vient assez naturellement. Soyez sympas, reviewez !**

* * *

"Ok jeunes gens, nous avons là un jeune homme non identifié, probablement entre 18 et 25 ans, sédaté, intubé et ventilé."

Après avoir quitté le service des urgences la veille, Aeon avait rapidement briefé son équipe et l'interne qui devait la remplacer puis était rentrée chez elle à son plus grand soulagement. 36 heures de garde, c'était trop. Elle était presque trop fatiguée pour pouvoir dormir et elle mit sur le compte du stress le rêve stupide et épuisant qu'elle avait fait, courant sans but dans une sorte de haut fourneau désaffecté, vomissant une horde de zombies sous Prozac et à l'architecture perpétuellement changeante. Loin de l'avoir reposée, son sommeil agité l'avait laissée plus grincheuse et agacée que jamais. Le summum avait été atteint lorsque la sonnerie de son téléphone l'avait réveillée. L'interne, ce fichu interne, était malade et personne d'autre n'était disponible pour reprendre le service. Elle s'était levée sans joie en pensant à la nouvelle garde de 12 heures qui l'attendait. Avec en bonus l'immense honneur de chaperonner de jeunes stagiaires à la limite de l'incompétence. Cet hôpital allait la tuer.

"Les pompiers l'ont conduit aux urgences hier soir, continua-t-elle, il était déjà dans un coma profond. On a supposé un AVC, cela a été confirmé cette nuit par le scanner. Il n'avait aucun papier sur lui et personne ne s'est encore manifesté. Ses paramètres sont plutôt encourageants à l'heure actuelle mais il présente une particularité intéressante : il est couvert de coupures plus ou moins récentes qui saignent de manière tout à fait anarchique. Des suggestions ?

- Une hémophilie ? risqua timidement une jeune blonde qui se cachait derrière ses cheveux.

- L'hémostase est correcte.

- Alors un syndrome de Willebrand ?

- Même remarque. Et l'activité de la ristocétine est normale.

- Comment est le taux de plaquettes ?

- Normal. Si vous aviez étudié vos cours, vous sauriez que ce n'est pas un critère de diagnostic des hémophilies ou d'un Willebrand."

La blonde se renfrogna et regarda ses chaussures.

"Suivant ? demanda Aeon en balayant son assemblée de stagiaires du regard.

- Il faudrait peut-être le mettre sous agent coagulant ?

- Un patient sédaté, alité et qui vient de faire un AVC ?

- Comme ça on verrait l'effet de l'agent coagulant sur lui et ça nous permettrait de faire d'autres hypothèses… avança l'interne, sûr de lui.

- Qui peut dire au Dr Mengele ici présent pourquoi on ne teste pas « juste pour voir » l'effet d'un médicament sur un patient potentiellement instable ? Suivant !

- On ne peut pas exclure une contamination par un agent viro-pathogène hémorragique de type Ebola, murmura un jeune homme efflanqué au visage constellé de taches de rousseur."

Aeon leva les yeux au soleil et poussa ce qu'elle espéra être un faible soupir.

"Suivant…"

Les stagiaires proposèrent encore plusieurs pathologies farfelues assorties de leur proposition de traitement, qu'Aeon refusa les unes après les autres.

"Faites-moi quelques recherches supplémentaires et vous reviendrez quand vous aurez tous les trois un cerveau, finit-elle par dire, lassée par ce rôle d'enseignante."

Elle les regarda sortir de la chambre et se tourna vers le jeune patient inconscient. L'une des coupures saignait à nouveau. Elle était sûre de l'avoir vue refermée cette nuit. Tout en plaquant une compresse stérile sur la plaie, elle leva les yeux vers le moniteur. Il persistait à montrer des paramètres constants qui exaspéraient la jeune anesthésiste.

"Dr House ? Le docteur Cuddy vous demande en urgence ! Elle souhaite savoir si le service des diagnostics bizarres a une conclusion pour ce cas…"

Aeon ne bougea pas mais ne put empêcher un petit sourire de venir étirer ses lèvres.

"Très drôle Carmen… Ça leur fera du bien de réfléchir un peu. Et puis ils aiment être malmenés.

- Si tu le dis… Ils avaient l'air plutôt dépité en quittant la chambre. Il me semble même avoir entendu les mots "salope" et "mal-baisée". Je n'ose imaginer qu'ils faisaient référence à toi…"

Aeon haussa les épaules avec une moue ennuyée. Carmen avisa le patient et le désigna du menton.

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

Aeon secoua la tête en soupirant.

"Je ne sais pas.

- Ca ne peut vraiment pas être une hémophilie ?

- Ca me semble complètement improbable, ses analyses sont bonnes et ça ne ressemble pas à un problème de coagulation. Ses plaies se rouvrent et saignent de façon imprévisible mais son hémostase est normale. Tu vois celle-ci ?(elle découvrit la coupure qu'elle venait de comprimer quelques instants plus tôt) Je suis certaine qu'elle était en voie de cicatrisation cette nuit. Je n'y comprends rien.

- Comment va-t-on appeler notre jeune ami ?

- Quel jour on est ?

- Le 12 juillet, c'est la… (elle regarda un petit calendrier)… Saint-Jason.

- Va pour Jason alors.

- Comme le tueur dans ce film d'horreur tout pourri…

- Si tu as une meilleure idée, elle est la bienvenue. Et le film n'est pas pourri.

- Ça le fera, conclut l'infirmière en souriant. Quel est le programme pour lui ?"

Aeon prit quelques secondes pour répondre.

"Si ses paramètres restent constants, on lève petit à petit la sédation, puis on le réveille, on l'extube et il s'en va.

- Et pour ses coupures ?

- On soigne celles qui saignent.

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'emballer plus que ça, remarqua Carmen, un peu décontenancée.

- Je pense que même voir Depardieu faire la roue à poil ne soulèverait pas plus d'intérêt chez moi aujourd'hui, Carmen. Je viens de terminer une putain de garde de 36 heures pour m'en voir refiler une autre de 12 heures après seulement 6 heures de repos. Et je dois en plus baby-sitter trois incompétents qui aimeraient être dans n'importe quel autre service de cet hôpital plutôt que dans le mien. Je suis trop crevée pour supporter tout ça et m'extasier sur un cas « housesque » en même temps…

- Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Pas assez. J'ai enchaîné les rêves débiles et stressants et je me suis levée plus crevée qu'en me couchant. Après cette garde, j'aurai trois jours de repos. Big Boss me l'a promis.

- Et tu crois encore au Père Noël, toi ? demanda l'infirmière.

- Quel vilain sarcasme envers notre chef de service. Ce sera répété, déformé et amplifié lors du prochain briefing.

- Ce que j'en dis… répondit Carmen en haussant les épaules.

- Je sais, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin de croire qu'il va tenir au moins en partie sa promesse et me laisser tranquille 24 heures. Je serai déjà contente.

- Ecoute, tout est tranquille ici. Va dans ton bureau et repose-toi un peu. Personne ne t'en voudra.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas argumenter contre ça.

- Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout et tu insultes tous ceux qui n'ont pas l'heur de te plaire.

- Oh, vraiment, « qui n'ont pas l'heur de me plaire »… (elle laissa échapper un petit rire) J'adore quand tu parles comme Michelle Mercier dans Sissi l'Impératrice !

- Sors d'ici ! dit Carmen en lui jetant un stylo.

- Ouille ! Oui, chef ! cria Aeon en riant cette fois de bon cœur.

- Et c'est Romy Schneider qui joue Sissi, jeune inculte ! Michelle Mercier, c'était Angélique Marquise des Anges !"

Un rire moqueur lui répondit tandis que l'anesthésiste sortait de la chambre 55. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, heureuse de cette trêve que lui « imposait » son infirmière-chef.

Elle entra dans la pièce minuscule qui lui servait de bureau et hésita un instant en voyant le lit de camp. Il était 14h. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas se coucher à cette heure-là. Dormir sur la chaise ferait à coup sûr moins jaser. Elle s'installa de son mieux au bureau, programma sur son smartphone une alarme de 20 minutes, avant de poser la tête sur ses bras croisés. Avec un immense soupir de bonheur, elle ferma les yeux et se sentit immédiatement glisser dans le sommeil.

XXX

Aeon tourna à droite. Pour changer.

Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps et explorait inlassablement les couloirs labyrinthiques sans parvenir à trouver une cohérence dans son cheminement. Son sens de l'orientation, redoutablement efficace d'ordinaire, était voué à l'inutilité ici, dans cet endroit modulable et quasiment vivant dont les coursives menaient où bon leur semblait sans permettre à la logique d'intervenir.

_Un cul-de-sac._

Encore un. Elle fit demi-tour, non sans remarquer que la passerelle qu'elle venait pourtant d'arpenter avait déjà changé. Elle haussa les épaules et soupira. Une certaine lassitude l'envahissait et elle souhaitait mettre un terme à ce rêve absurde le plus rapidement possible.

"Et puis c'est quoi cet endroit ?" ronchonna-t-elle à voix haute.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Elle avait déjà fait ce rêve la nuit même. Une sorte de chaufferie géante dans laquelle se croisaient un nombre improbable de passerelles métalliques sur plusieurs étages. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde et regarda en bas. Un abysse sans fond d'un noir infini lui rendit son regard. Frissonnant à l'idée de ce qui pourrait en sortir si elle évoluait dans un roman de Lovecraft, elle tourna la tête vers le haut. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappa tandis qu'elle contemplait les mêmes profondeurs ténébreuses.

Elle s'écarta de la passerelle d'un bond, prise d'un vertige qui la laissa pantelante un long moment. L'image effrayante d'une interminable descente aux Enfers s'imposa à son esprit. La lueur rougeoyante des fourneaux et leur souffle chaud accentuait encore cette idée et c'est mal à l'aise qu'elle se remit en route. Un martèlement sourd retentissait au loin, sans qu'elle puisse préciser sa localisation, mais elle avait l'impression très nette de s'en rapprocher malgré ses fréquents changements de direction.

Le souffle rendu court par l'appréhension, elle monta plusieurs escaliers de suite, semblant trouver plus facilement son chemin. Les ténèbres avaient reculé dans cette partie de ce qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler son « donjon » et le bruit métallique que son esprit avait assimilé à la frappe inlassable d'un marteau sur une enclume se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Alors qu'elle contournait une immense chaudière, un bruit claquant, dramatiquement proche, la fit se retourner d'un bond. Au même instant, la chaudière sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée se mit en route dans un grondement apocalyptique, crachant des flammes qui léchèrent la jeune femme. Elle s'écarta en sifflant de douleur et tapota son bras qui avait commencé à prendre feu. Elle passa quelques minutes à se débattre avec ses habits qui s'étaient embrasés en plusieurs endroits avant de stopper et de se redresser soudainement, frappée par le silence. Le bruit incessant s'était arrêté.

C'est alors qu'elle la sentit. La présence. Il y avait quelqu'un ici, avec elle. Près d'elle. Quelqu'un l'épiait dans l'ombre. Depuis quand ?

_Depuis le début…_ lui répondit une petite voix au fond d'elle-même.

Doucement, à pas comptés, elle s'approcha d'un recoin sombre au sein duquel semblaient se tapir les ténèbres elles-mêmes. Respirant par à-coups, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle progressa avec une lenteur exaspérante, se demandant confusément pourquoi elle ne s'enfuyait pas au lieu de s'avancer vers le monstre qui se cachait dans cet Enfer. Sa poitrine se resserrait à lui faire mal, lui coupant la respiration. La terreur la submergeait à tel point qu'elle ne parvenait plus à penser. Les yeux fixés sur les abîmes dissimulant l'indicible, elle avait l'étrange impression d'être en train de provoquer son propre arrêt cardiaque. Lorsqu'elle ne fut plus qu'à une longueur de bras de la zone d'ombre, tout s'éteignit.

Aeon hurla, un hurlement de terreur absolue qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendue pousser. Une obscurité épaisse et étouffante la submergea, noyant ses sens dans l'ouate glacée. Perdant l'équilibre, confondant le haut et le bas, Aeon suffoquait, paralysée par la peur. A contrecœur, se sentant tomber, elle tendit ses bras devant elle et ses doigts glissèrent sur quelque chose de mou et d'humide. Un violent goût de bile lui monta à la bouche et elle tenta de reculer. Elle buta contre une paroi métallique et y resta adossée, prostrée, faible et pantelante. Le silence écrasant se teinta progressivement de chuchotements sourds qui semblaient l'encercler, resserrant l'espace autour d'elle, le rendant presque palpable. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu une telle frayeur. Elle ferma étroitement les yeux, prête à se résigner.

_Ce n'est qu'un rêve._

Elle rouvrit les yeux. D'où que vienne cette pensée, elle dilua la mélasse dans laquelle s'était embourbé son esprit. Alors qu'elle retrouvait ses facultés et sentait cette peur irrationnelle s'estomper, la lumière revint, lentement.

Ce qu'elle avait touché du bout des doigts s'avéra être un linge mouillé qui pendait à un crochet. Les ombres s'étaient dissipées et ne cachaient aucun monstre dantesque. S'insultant copieusement, Aeon tenta de retrouver une respiration normale et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Il n'y avait rien ici. Rien d'autre que ce qu'elle avait choisi d'y apporter.

Au moment où elle allait stopper ce rêve éprouvant, elle entendit un grattement derrière elle. Elle se retourna brusquement, prête à sauter à la gorge de ses propres visions. Un tout jeune homme, très mince, se tenait dos à elle, près de la rambarde. Il se balançait doucement d'avant en arrière, comme un autiste, elle il lui sembla percevoir de légers sanglots. Des sanglots d'enfant. Sans un mot, elle s'approcha de lui et le contourna lentement, comme elle aurait approché un animal acculé. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près pour distinguer son visage, un cri lui échappa : devant elle se tenait le jeune homme qu'elle avait intubé la nuit même. Il ne lui prêtait pas la moindre attention et Aeon se demanda s'il avait même conscience de sa présence. Il semblait ailleurs, ses yeux regardant fixement devant lui tandis qu'il se frottait vigoureusement les mains l'une contre l'autre. Son T-shirt était trempé de sang et ses avant-bras nus étaient déchiquetés par une quantité impressionnante de coupures qui semblaient plus profondes que dans le souvenir d'Aeon.

Elle le regarda en silence, ne sachant que faire. Lorsqu'elle décida de faire demi-tour, il leva enfin des yeux aveugles vers elle et, d'une voix éteinte, lui dit :

"Il vous a vue.

- Qui ?"

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire triste avant de basculer par-dessus la rambarde et de se jeter dans le vide.

* * *

**Première incursion dans le royaume de Krueger. Je sais que l'approche est atypique mais j'aime cette idée d'un monde lovecraftien, avec un sentiment de peur arrivant progressivement face à quelque chose qui se révèle de moins en moins normal.**

**Si ça vous plaît... Reviews, please !**


	4. Chapter 3 : ICU

**J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas l'intrigue trop molle ou trop longue. Moi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les chapitres les uns après les autres.**

* * *

Aeon se réveilla en sursaut en bousculant sa chaise et manqua se flanquer par terre. La nuque trempée d'une sueur froide et la gorge sèche, elle sortit de son bureau pour entendre le signal d'avertissement d'un des moniteurs. Sans même prendre le temps de regarder l'écran de contrôle central, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Jason. Elle faillit télescoper Carmen qui en sortait au même moment.

« J'allais te chercher.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tachycardie.

- Combien ?

- Il est à 180.

- Merde… »

Aeon entra dans la chambre. Le jeune homme était en pleines convulsions. Ses paramètres étaient complètement affolés. Sa fréquence cardiaque bondissait de 180 à 60, pour revenir brusquement à 120. Sa tension artérielle dépassait allègrement les 18.

« Il fibrille ! cria Aeon. Réa !

- Réa ! » relaya Carmen en dehors de la chambre.

Presque immédiatement, deux infirmiers entrèrent en poussant devant eux le chariot contenant tout le matériel nécessaire à une réanimation d'urgence.

« Eric, charge le défibrillateur, ordonna l'anesthésiste à l'un d'eux. Charles, mets-lui une canule dans la bouche pour qu'il ne déforme pas son tube et maintiens-lui le haut du corps. Carmen, remets-lui une pression positive dans les poumons et augmente l'oxygène. »

Sans attendre, Aeon plaça les électrodes du défibrillateur sur la poitrine du patient et vint se placer au-dessus de lui pour entamer un massage cardiaque.

« Allez Jason ! » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle eu le temps de faire une dizaine de mouvements avant qu'Eric ne crie :

« Chargé !

- Tout le monde s'écarte ! »

Un son sourd retentit tandis que le corps de Jason se soulevait sous l'action de la décharge électrique. Aeon et les trois infirmiers levèrent la tête vers l'écran du moniteur. La fréquence cardiaque se maintint quelques secondes avant de redevenir erratique.

« On recommence ! »

Elle reprit le massage thoracique jusqu'au signal d'Eric. De nouveau, le choc souleva Jason sans calmer l'affolement de son rythme cardiaque. Il fallut trois décharges supplémentaires pour qu'enfin ses paramètres se stabilisent.

Les quatre praticiens fixèrent un long moment le moniteur en retenant leur souffle, puis se regardèrent et sourirent tous en même temps. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa simultanément de leurs lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas, dit Carmen, il était stable, tout avait l'air parfaitement normal.

- En tout cas, s'il fibrille comme ça régulièrement, ça explique son AVC, répondit Aeon. On va lui faire passer une échographie cardiaque. En attendant, on le met sous anticoagulants.

- Et ses plaies ? demanda Eric en désignant une tache de sang qui s'élargissait sous l'un des bandages.

- Et merde…, soupira Aeon.

- On ne pourrait pas l'envoyer en salle d'opération pour qu'un chirurgien suture tout ça ?

- J'ai déjà fait une demande, il n'y a pas de place en salle d'op' pour l'instant : ils sont au taquet avec le carambolage de cette nuit. Il faut qu'on se débrouille seuls. Je vais suturer moi-même les plus profondes aujourd'hui.

- On lui donne quand même des anticoagulants ? continua Eric.

- Règle de base des soins intensifs ?

- Toujours aller au plus vital, répondit-il en hochant la tête

- Même si ça entre en conflit avec un autre problème ? demanda Charles.

- Oui, si l'autre problème en question ne met pas le pronostic vital en jeu, ce qui est le cas ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il se vide de son sang d'ici à ce qu'on ait stabilisé son cœur. Donc, anticoagulants. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous fasse un autre AVC ou une embolie. »

Elle regarda en direction de la grande salle centrale.

« Ils sont où, mes boulets ?

- Tu les as envoyés se faire greffer un cerveau, lui rappela Carmen.

- Ils sont partis pour un bout de temps alors.

- Tu sais que c'est ce genre d'attitude qui te vaut ta mauvaise réputation auprès des externes…, commenta l'infirmière.

- Peut-être qu'un jour le chef cessera de m'en envoyer.

- Ne rêve pas. Il y a trop peu de services de soins intensifs compétents et tu es la meilleure anesthésiste de l'hôpital.

- La flatterie ne te mènera à rien Carmen, ce n'est pas moi qui attribue les congés.

- Ni les promotions, d'ailleurs, intervint Eric.

- Surtout pas les promotions, confirma Aeon. Je vais chercher les externes, ils font semblant de faire des recherches depuis trop longtemps. Mettez Jason sous aspirine 500mg et quinidine. Eric, tu appelles la cardio et tu leur demandes une écho d'urgence.

- Et s'il fibrille à nouveau ?

- Je ne serai pas longue. Mais si cela arrive, vous me bipez et vous commencez la réa. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Jason. Le visage du garçon était d'une pâleur de mort, mais ses constantes étaient bonnes. Elle ne pouvait d'empêcher de penser que le Jason de son rêve venait de sauter une rambarde lorsque le cœur du vrai Jason avait commencé à fibriller. Elle avait parfois d'excellentes intuitions mais jamais encore elle n'avait fait de rêve aussi fidèlement prémonitoire. Peut-être avait-elle simplement entendu le moniteur cardiaque dans son sommeil et son cerveau avait-il choisi de l'interpréter de cette façon.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre, pressant le pas vers la bibliothèque.

XXX

« On va encore passer combien de temps ici ? »

Le garçon qui venait de parler se balançait nonchalamment, essayant sans grand succès de tenir en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de la chaise.

« Si tu nous aidais, on irait sans doute plus vite, Arthur, soupira la jeune blonde à ses côtés.

- Elle ne veut pas qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit ! rétorqua Arthur. Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle voulait simplement se débarrasser de nous ? »

Il atterrit brutalement sur les quatre pieds de la chaise et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de ses deux camarades.

« Tout le monde sait qu'elle ne veut pas avoir d'étudiants dans les pattes. Tous les copains nous ont prévenus.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se documenter un peu, répondit timidement la jeune fille. On pourrait trouver un truc qui l'aiderait.

- Mais ouvre les yeux Marion ! Elle ne veut pas qu'on l'aide ! Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il a, ce patient. Elle voulait juste nous humilier, cette salope.

- Elle doit être mal-baisée, renchérit le troisième externe avec un hochement de tête vigoureux qui fit voler ses mèches rousses et bouclées.

- Si ce n'est que ça, je devrais pouvoir lui rendre service, ricana Arthur. Elle est chiante, mais elle est bonne. En la bâillonnant, elle devrait être baisable. T'en penses quoi, Mathieu ?

- Carrément ! Tu crois qu'elle suce ?

- Vous êtes des porcs…, lâcha Marion.

- Oh, ça va, la sainte-nitouche !

- Et puis c'est quoi ce prénom ? ''Aeon''… J'ai jamais vu ça.

- Aeon vient du grec ''αἰών''. Ça signifie ''âge'', dans le sens grand laps de temps, ère, etc… L'âge de pierre. Le Moyen-âge. L'âge bête… »

Les trois étudiants sursautèrent en même temps et Marion poussa un petit cri.

« Je suis plutôt fière de mon prénom, en fait », poursuivit Aeon en s'avançant vers eux. « Ça aurait pu être pire : mon père, écossais et fan de Tolkien, voulait m'appeler ''Arwen'', mais c'est ma mère qui a finalement pu imposer son choix purement helléniste »

Marion, Arthur et Mathieu se recroquevillaient progressivement sur leurs chaises, se demandant depuis quand le Dr McVay se trouvait ici et ce qu'elle avait exactement eu le temps d'entendre.

« Je constate que vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé votre cerveau, ça explique le niveau peu élevé de la discussion. Ca fait exactement cinq minutes que je vous écoute parler de mon bien-être sexuel. C'est très aimable à vous de vous en inquiéter. Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup.

- Docteur…, commença Arthur.

- Même si je suis sensible aux compliments très poétiques que vous avez utilisés pour me qualifier, je trouve plutôt vaniteux de votre part de penser que vous pourriez remédier à mon ''problème'', Frémiont, le coupa Aeon. Vous vous flattez trop, mon garçon… »

Le jeune externe rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête.

« Désolé, docteur.

- Et pour Mr Clavel, qui semble prisonnier de sa phase orale, je trouve qu'associer les mots ''salope'' et ''mal-baisée'' est franchement contradictoire. Un peu comme si je disais que vous êtes un brillant imbécile.

- Pardon, madame. »

- Et vous, mademoiselle Gallois…

- Je n'ai rien dit, docteur ! se défendit la jeune blonde.

- Vous auriez dû, vous auriez été punie pour quelque chose.

- Quoi ? mais c'est injuste !

- Bon, fini de rire, jeunes gens », dit Aeon en changeant brusquement de ton. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

Tous les trois se regardèrent, hésitants.

« Euh… docteur McVay ? risqua Arthur.

- Quoi, Frémiont ? Vous voulez que je fasse un autre commentaire désobligeant sur votre virilité ?

- Non, docteur, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Vous ne nous renvoyez pas de votre service ? »

Aeon laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Pas cette fois, Frémiont. Vous vous êtes bien amusés en parlant de moi dans mon dos – du moins l'avez-vous cru – et je me suis bien amusée à vous mettre le nez dedans. Maintenant qu'on s'est tous bien amusés, sauf mademoiselle Gallois qui n'a visiblement rien compris, dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé dans la littérature qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qu'à Jason.

- Plusieurs articles parlent de saignements imprévisibles mais aucun de mentionne de plaies qui pourraient s'ouvrir spontanément comme chez Jason, répondit Marion d'un ton sec.

- Vexée, Gallois ?

- Oui docteur.

- C'est bien, vous commencez à donner votre opinion. On va pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous. Prenez ces articles avec vous, nous remontons aux soins intensifs.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Jason vient de faire une fibrillation auriculaire et je ne veux pas laisser l'équipe seule trop longtemps. Si vous êtes sages tous les trois, vous irez assister à l'échographie cardiaque.

- Docteur McVay ?

- Oui, Gallois ?

- Vous ne nous punissez pas alors ?

- Pour avoir dit des choses que plus de la moitié de vos camarades répètent au quotidien dans l'amphi ?

- Et... ça ne vous ennuie pas… ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Aeon haussa les épaules.

« Franchement, Marion, dit-elle avec une soudaine familiarité, vous ne croyez pas que j'ai d'autres préoccupations dans la vie que la façon dont les étudiants me jugent ? Si vous voulez faire ce métier, tous les trois, vous devrez apprendre à voir au-delà de l'apparence que les gens se donnent.

- Ce ne serait pas plus simple pour vous d'être moins…

- … salope ?

- Ou un autre mot, concéda maladroitement Arthur.

- C'est le plus couramment employé de toute évidence. Pourtant, tout le monde aime bien Gregory House, ça devrait vous plaire de travailler avec sa version féminine.

- Ça avait l'air plus cool dans la série.

- C'est la vie. En route, jeunes gens.

XXX

Aeon bailla longuement. Elle s'étira sur son lit, contracta tous ses muscles pendant quelques secondes et les relâcha brusquement. Se rasseyant, elle reprit ses notes éparpillées sur la couette. Ses étudiants avaient trouvé quelques pistes intéressantes au milieu de leur affligeante discussion. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Clavel s'était trompé en la traitant de « mal-baisée ». Pour être mal-baisée, il fallait baiser… CQFD. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis… hou là là…

C'était peut-être ça son souci.

Elle se recoucha un instant et pressa ses mains sur son visage.

_Depuis cinq ans…_

_Ah oui, quand même._

Elle soupira et se redressa. Elle avait du travail. Le Dr Roland, qui dirigeait tous les services de soins intensifs, lui avait finalement donné un congé de 48 heures. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été promis au départ mais elle s'en contentait. Roland n'était pas connu pour sa générosité et sa compassion 48 heures de répit constituaient par conséquent la récompense suprême. Elle avait emporté avec elle le dossier de Jason, ses résultats d'examens et les notes que les trois externes avaient dénichées.

L'échographie cardiaque n'avait rien révélé d'anormal. Avec son nouveau traitement, Jason s'était stabilisé. Elle avait passé deux heures à suturer le plus proprement possible les plaies les plus profondes.

Maintenant, elle parcourait les articles traitant des dysfonctions cicatricielles. Cela ne lui apportait rien de neuf sur son patient. Aucune donnée ne faisait référence à un cas aussi particulier d'anomalie cicatrisationnelle.

Peut-être avait-elle affaire à un cas très rare d'apoptose spontanée du tissu cicatriciel ? C'était comme si le processus de cicatrisation s'inversait brusquement et ré-ouvrait les plaies.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi en avait-il autant ?

S'était-il infligé ça lui-même comme l'avait sous-entendu Antoine aux urgences ?

Avait-il été victime d'une agression qui aurait déclenché ses arythmies cardiaques ?

Ce garçon était un mystère. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? 17, 18 ans. Tout au plus. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore réclamé ?

Tant qu'il serait sédaté, elle n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions.

Elle se replongea dans les articles, espérant trouver l'ombre d'une piste sur la mystérieuse pathologie de Jason.

_Jason._

_C'est drôle… demain, on sera le 13 juillet._

_Vendredi 13…_

Elle sourit et bailla longuement. Elle s'allongea contre ses coussins pour s'installer plus confortablement. Le mini-short et le débardeur qui lui servaient de pyjama étaient un peu légers : la température fraîche de la nuit associée à la fatigue la faisaient frissonner et elle se glissa sous sa couette.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit soudain un impérieux besoin de sommeil la submerger. Au prix de ce qui lui sembla un effort démesuré, elle rouvrit les yeux et trouva la force de rassembler ses notes pour les poser sur le côté inoccupé de son grand lit. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet, se roula en boule sous la couette et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

XXX

Au plus noir de la nuit, dans la pièce baignée de la lumière diaphane de la lune, Aeon dormait profondément. Elle avait repoussé la couette dans son sommeil et s'était tournée sur le côté.

Sans un bruit, l'homme se redressa lentement derrière elle. Il effleura la peau nue de son bras et frémit en sentant la douceur de la texture satinée et délicate sous ses doigts parcheminés. Il laissa son regard errer sur le jeune corps à peine dissimulé par les habits de nuit. La lune baignait sa peau de reflets irisés qui soulignaient ses formes de femme. Pendant un long moment, il s'amusa à les survoler du bout des doigts, écoutant sa respiration calme et régulière et suivant du regard les ombres qui dansaient sur sa peau.

Il se pencha vers elle et huma son parfum doux et sucré. Un parfum de friandise. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut lorsque sa joue ravagée toucha par inadvertance l'épaule d'Aeon tandis qu'elle se retournait sur le dos, se retrouvant sous lui. Il l'encadra de ses bras et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

Son sommeil était paisible et ne paraissait pas troublé par la présence de l'homme qui la surplombait de toute sa taille. Il baissa la tête, amenant presque son visage au contact de celui de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire de prédateur, il ouvrit la bouche et lécha du bout de la langue les lèvres d'Aeon.

« Je te vois… » chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter lentement.

XXX

Aeon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, balayant la pièce du regard.

« Bon sang… » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle toucha ses lèvres et eut la surprise de les sentir légèrement humides. Elle était trempée de sueur et sa peau était horripilée de frissons qui ne devaient rien au froid. Les remarques de ses étudiants l'avaient-elles donc à ce point perturbée pour qu'elle se mette à faire des rêves malsains à tendance érotique ?

_Aeon McVay, maître du self-control…_

Avec un grognement de frustration, elle songea que son cerveau aurait au moins pu la laisser finir cette aventure-ci, toute onirique qu'elle fut. Elle s'étira, soudain parfaitement éveillée. Tandis qu'elle se redressait dans son lit, elle tressaillit en se rendant compte qu'un bruit incongru emplissait sa chambre. Des sanglots. Des pleurs d'enfant.

En un instant, elle en découvrit l'origine : une forme claire se balançait dans un coin de la pièce, juste à la limite de la lueur blafarde de la lune.

« Jason ? » chuchota-t-elle en se levant.

A peine eut-elle posé un pied à terre que le décor changea et elle se retrouva brusquement dans la même chaufferie que la veille.

« Ah non ! dit-elle à voix haute, agacée. Là, ça devient franchement grotesque ! »

Elle se tenait en bas d'une passerelle métallique. Les fourneaux s'activaient avec fureur, crachant des flammes gigantesques et noyant sa voix dans un grondement bestial. Le revêtement métallique brûlait ses pieds nus, la forçant à avancer.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Jason l'attendait en haut de l'escalier. Aeon nota que, cette fois, il n'y avait pas de rambarde pour le retenir. Elle le trouvait bien trop près du précipice.

« Jason ? » dit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Elle sursauta en voyant les stigmates de son visage. Elle avait passé 2 heures à suturer ses plaies l'après-midi même et elle était sûre de ne pas en avoir vu une seule sur son visage.

« Bonsoir Jason.

- Il vous a vue, répondit-il dans un souffle. Je suis désolé.

- Qui m'a vue ? »

Jason sourit. C'était un sourire triste et fatigué, empreint d'une telle souffrance qu'il bouleversa Aeon. Il porta son regard loin derrière elle et elle crut entendre un crissement métallique. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Jason, il avait les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il faiblement.

Il se tourna vers le bord. Aeon bougea trop tard pour le retenir et elle le vit sauter dans le vide pour la seconde fois.

XXX

Aeon ouvrit les yeux. Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, son cerveau tentant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son réveil. 4h30.

Elle résista à l'envie de téléphoner aux soins intensifs pour demander des nouvelles de Jason. La prémonition de cet après-midi ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Le garçon allait bien, il était stable et sous une médication qui garantissaient la pérennité de cet état.

Elle se rassit et alluma la lumière. Elle avait cette nuit encore repoussé la couette au pied du lit et avait dû bouger comme une possédée en s'affalant sur ses feuilles qui gisaient à présent, froissées et déchirées, éparpillées sur le matelas. Elle les rapatria en grommelant et tenta de les remettre dans l'ordre.

Incapable de se rendormir immédiatement, elle se fit une tisane et alluma la TV. Lorsqu'elle recommença à bailler, elle fit l'effort de revenir dans sa chambre et se recoucha, espérant éviter de faire d'autres rêves à la signification floue ou graveleuse.

* * *

**Une petite explication sur le titre du chapitre : ICU veut dire Intensive Care Unity, c'est à dire Service de Soins intensifs. Si on prononce à l'anglaise I.C.U., on obtient I see you, autrement dit "je te vois".**

**Blagounette de soins intensifs, on a si peu l'occasion de rire entre deux patients à intuber !**


	5. Chapter 4 : le Jour des Fous

**J'espère que vous ne trouvez pas l'intrigue trop molle ou trop longue. Moi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les chapitres les uns après les autres.**

* * *

Aeon se réveilla en sursaut en bousculant sa chaise et manqua se flanquer par terre. La nuque trempée d'une sueur froide et la gorge sèche, elle sortit de son bureau pour entendre le signal d'avertissement d'un des moniteurs. Sans même prendre le temps de regarder l'écran de contrôle central, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Jason. Elle faillit télescoper Carmen qui en sortait au même moment.

« J'allais te chercher. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Tachycardie. »

« Combien ? »

« Il est à 180. »

« Merde… »

Aeon entra dans la chambre. Le jeune homme était en pleines convulsions. Ses paramètres étaient complètement affolés. Sa fréquence cardiaque bondissait de 180 à 60, pour revenir brusquement à 120. Sa tension artérielle dépassait allègrement les 18.

« Il fibrille ! » cria Aeon. « Réa ! »

« Réa ! » relaya Carmen en dehors de la chambre.

Presque immédiatement, deux infirmiers entrèrent en poussant devant eux le chariot contenant tout le matériel nécessaire à une réanimation d'urgence.

« Eric, charge le défibrillateur », ordonna l'anesthésiste à l'un d'eux. « Charles, mets-lui une canule dans la bouche pour qu'il ne déforme pas son tube et maintiens-lui le haut du corps. Carmen, remets-lui une pression positive dans les poumons et augmente l'oxygène. »

Sans attendre, Aeon plaça les électrodes du défibrillateur sur la poitrine du patient et vint se placer au-dessus de lui pour entamer un massage cardiaque.

« Allez Jason ! » murmura-t-elle entre ses dents serrées.

Elle eu le temps de faire une dizaine de mouvements avant qu'Eric ne crie :

« Chargé ! »

« Tout le monde s'écarte ! »

Un son sourd retentit tandis que le corps de Jason se soulevait sous l'action de la décharge électrique. Aeon et les trois infirmiers levèrent la tête vers l'écran du moniteur. La fréquence cardiaque se maintint quelques secondes avant de redevenir erratique.

« On recommence ! »

Elle reprit le massage thoracique jusqu'au signal d'Eric. De nouveau, le choc souleva Jason sans calmer l'affolement de son rythme cardiaque. Il fallut trois décharges supplémentaires pour qu'enfin ses paramètres se stabilisent.

Les quatre praticiens fixèrent un long moment le moniteur en retenant leur souffle, puis se regardèrent et sourirent tous en même temps. Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa simultanément de leurs lèvres.

« Je ne comprends pas », dit Carmen, « il était stable, tout avait l'air parfaitement normal. »

« En tout cas, s'il fibrille comme ça régulièrement, ça explique son AVC » répondit Aeon. « On va lui faire passer une échographie cardiaque. En attendant, on le met sous anticoagulants. »

« Et ses plaies ? » demanda Eric en désignant une tache de sang qui s'élargissait sous l'un des bandages.

« Et merde… » soupira Aeon.

« On ne pourrait pas l'envoyer en salle d'opération pour qu'un chirurgien suture tout ça ? »

« J'ai déjà fait une demande, il n'y a pas de place en salle d'op' pour l'instant : ils sont au taquet avec le carambolage de cette nuit. Il faut qu'on se débrouille seuls. Je vais suturer moi-même les plus profondes aujourd'hui. »

« On lui donne quand même des anticoagulants ? » continua Eric.

« Règle de base des soins intensifs ? »

« Toujours aller au plus vital. » répondit-il en hochant la tête

« Même si ça entre en conflit avec un autre problème ? » demanda Charles.

« Oui, si l'autre problème en question ne met pas le pronostic vital en jeu, ce qui est le cas ici. Je ne pense pas qu'il se vide de son sang d'ici à ce qu'on ait stabilisé son cœur. Donc, anticoagulants. Je ne veux pas qu'il nous fasse un autre AVC ou une embolie. »

Elle regarda en direction de la grande salle centrale.

« Ils sont où, mes boulets ? »

« Tu les as envoyés se faire greffer un cerveau », lui rappela Carmen.

« Ils sont partis pour un bout de temps alors. »

« Tu sais que c'est ce genre d'attitude qui te vaut ta mauvaise réputation auprès des externes… » commenta l'infirmière.

« Peut-être qu'un jour le chef cessera de m'en envoyer. »

« Ne rêve pas. Il y a trop peu de services de soins intensifs compétents et tu es la meilleure anesthésiste de l'hôpital. »

« La flatterie ne te mènera à rien Carmen, ce n'est pas moi qui attribue les congés. »

« Ni les promotions, d'ailleurs », intervint Eric.

« Surtout pas les promotions », confirma Aeon. « Je vais chercher les externes, ils font semblant de faire des recherches depuis trop longtemps. Mettez Jason sous aspirine 500mg et quinidine. Eric, tu appelles la cardio et tu leur demandes une écho d'urgence. »

« Et s'il fibrille à nouveau ? »

« Je ne serai pas longue. Mais si cela arrive, vous me bipez et vous commencez la réa. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Jason. Le visage du garçon était d'une pâleur de mort, mais ses constantes étaient bonnes. Elle ne pouvait d'empêcher de penser que le Jason de son rêve venait de sauter une rambarde lorsque le cœur du vrai Jason avait commencé à fibriller. Elle avait parfois d'excellentes intuitions mais jamais encore elle n'avait fait de rêve aussi fidèlement prémonitoire. Peut-être avait-elle simplement entendu le moniteur cardiaque dans son sommeil et son cerveau avait-il choisi de l'interpréter de cette façon.

Elle secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre, pressant le pas vers la bibliothèque.

XXX

« On va encore passer combien de temps ici ? »

Le garçon qui venait de parler se balançait nonchalamment, essayant sans grand succès de tenir en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières de la chaise.

« Si tu nous aidais, on irait sans doute plus vite, Arthur », soupira la jeune blonde à ses côtés.

« Elle ne veut pas qu'on trouve quoi que ce soit ! » rétorqua Arthur. « Tu n'as pas compris qu'elle voulait simplement se débarrasser de nous ? »

Il atterrit brutalement sur les quatre pieds de la chaise et se pencha en avant pour se rapprocher de ses deux camarades.

« Tout le monde sait qu'elle ne veut pas avoir d'étudiants dans les pattes. Tous les copains nous ont prévenus. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas se documenter un peu », répondit timidement la jeune fille. « On pourrait trouver un truc qui l'aiderait. »

« Mais ouvre les yeux Marion ! Elle ne veut pas qu'on l'aide ! Elle sait parfaitement ce qu'il a, ce patient. Elle voulait juste nous humilier, cette salope. »

« Elle doit être mal-baisée », renchérit le troisième externe avec un hochement de tête vigoureux qui fit voler ses mèches rousses et bouclées.

« Si ce n'est que ça, je devrais pouvoir lui rendre service », ricana Arthur. « Elle est chiante, mais elle est bonne. En la bâillonnant, elle devrait être baisable. T'en penses quoi, Mathieu ? »

« Carrément ! Tu crois qu'elle suce ? »

« Vous êtes des porcs… » lâcha Marion.

« Oh, ça va, la sainte-nitouche ! »

« Et puis c'est quoi ce prénom ? ''Aeon''… J'ai jamais vu ça. »

« Aeon vient du grec ''αἰών''. Ça signifie ''âge'', dans le sens grand laps de temps, ère, etc… L'âge de pierre. Le Moyen-âge. L'âge bête… »

Les trois étudiants sursautèrent en même temps et Marion poussa un petit cri.

« Je suis plutôt fière de mon prénom, en fait », poursuivit Aeon en s'avançant vers eux. « Ça aurait pu être pire : mon père, écossais et fan de Tolkien, voulait m'appeler ''Arwen'', mais c'est ma mère qui a finalement pu imposer son choix purement helléniste »

Marion, Arthur et Mathieu se recroquevillaient progressivement sur leurs chaises, se demandant depuis quand le Dr McVay se trouvait ici et ce qu'elle avait exactement eu le temps d'entendre.

« Je constate que vous n'avez toujours pas retrouvé votre cerveau, ça explique le niveau peu élevé de la discussion. Ca fait exactement cinq minutes que je vous écoute parler de mon bien-être sexuel. C'est très aimable à vous de vous en inquiéter. Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup. »

« Docteur… » commença Arthur.

« Même si je suis sensible aux compliments très poétiques que vous avez utilisés pour me qualifier, je trouve plutôt vaniteux de votre part de penser que vous pourriez remédier à mon ''problème'', Frémiont », le coupa Aeon. « Vous vous flattez trop, mon garçon… »

Le jeune externe rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et baissa la tête.

« Désolé, docteur. »

« Et pour Mr Clavel, qui semble prisonnier de sa phase orale, je trouve qu'associer les mots ''salope'' et ''mal-baisée'' est franchement contradictoire. Un peu comme si je disais que vous êtes un brillant imbécile. »

« Pardon, madame. »

« Et vous, mademoiselle Gallois… »

« Je n'ai rien dit, docteur ! » se défendit la jeune blonde.

« Vous auriez dû, vous auriez été punie pour quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? mais c'est injuste ! »

« Bon, fini de rire, jeunes gens », dit Aeon en changeant brusquement de ton. « Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?»

Tous les trois se regardèrent, hésitants.

« Euh… docteur McVay ? » risqua Arthur.

« Quoi, Frémiont ? Vous voulez que je fasse un autre commentaire désobligeant sur votre virilité ? »

« Non, docteur, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Vous ne nous renvoyez pas de votre service ? »

Aeon laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Pas cette fois, Frémiont. Vous vous êtes bien amusés en parlant de moi dans mon dos – du moins l'avez-vous cru – et je me suis bien amusée à vous mettre le nez dedans. Maintenant qu'on s'est tous bien amusés, sauf mademoiselle Gallois qui n'a visiblement rien compris, dites-moi ce que vous avez trouvé dans la littérature qui pourrait nous aider à comprendre ce qu'à Jason. »

« Plusieurs articles parlent de saignements imprévisibles mais aucun de mentionne de plaies qui pourraient s'ouvrir spontanément comme chez Jason », répondit Marion d'un ton sec.

« Vexée, Gallois ? »

« Oui docteur. »

« C'est bien, vous commencez à donner votre opinion. On va pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous. Prenez ces articles avec vous, nous remontons aux soins intensifs. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Jason vient de faire une fibrillation auriculaire et je ne veux pas laisser l'équipe seule trop longtemps. Si vous êtes sages tous les trois, vous irez assister à l'échographie cardiaque. »

« Docteur McVay ? »

« Oui, Gallois ? »

« Vous ne nous punissez pas alors ? »

« Pour avoir dit des choses que plus de la moitié de vos camarades répètent au quotidien dans l'amphi ? »

« Et... ça ne vous ennuie pas… ? » demanda timidement la jeune fille.

Aeon haussa les épaules.

« Franchement, Marion », dit-elle avec une soudaine familiarité, « vous ne croyez pas que j'ai d'autres préoccupations dans la vie que la façon dont les étudiants me jugent ? Si vous voulez faire ce métier, tous les trois, vous devrez apprendre à voir au-delà de l'apparence que les gens se donnent. »

« Ce ne serait pas plus simple pour vous d'être moins… »

« … salope ? »

« Ou un autre mot », concéda maladroitement Arthur.

« C'est le plus couramment employé de toute évidence. Pourtant, tout le monde aime bien Gregory House, ça devrait vous plaire de travailler avec sa version féminine. »

« Ça avait l'air plus cool dans la série. »

« C'est la vie. En route, jeunes gens. »

XXX

Aeon bailla longuement. Elle s'étira sur son lit, contracta tous ses muscles pendant quelques secondes et les relâcha brusquement. Se rasseyant, elle reprit ses notes éparpillées sur la couette. Ses étudiants avaient trouvé quelques pistes intéressantes au milieu de leur affligeante discussion. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Clavel s'était trompé en la traitant de « mal-baisée ». Pour être mal-baisée, il fallait baiser… CQFD. Et c'était quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis… hou là là…

C'était peut-être ça son souci.

Elle se recoucha un instant et pressa ses mains sur son visage.

_Depuis cinq ans…_

_Ah oui, quand même._

Elle soupira et se redressa. Elle avait du travail. Le Dr Roland, qui dirigeait tous les services de soins intensifs, lui avait finalement donné un congé de 48 heures. Ce n'était pas ce qui avait été promis au départ mais elle s'en contentait. Roland n'était pas connu pour sa générosité et sa compassion 48 heures de répit constituaient par conséquent la récompense suprême. Elle avait emporté avec elle le dossier de Jason, ses résultats d'examens et les notes que les trois externes avaient dénichées.

L'échographie cardiaque n'avait rien révélé d'anormal. Avec son nouveau traitement, Jason s'était stabilisé. Elle avait passé deux heures à suturer le plus proprement possible les plaies les plus profondes.

Maintenant, elle parcourait les articles traitant des dysfonctions cicatricielles. Cela ne lui apportait rien de neuf sur son patient. Aucune donnée ne faisait référence à un cas aussi particulier d'anomalie cicatrisationnelle.

Peut-être avait-elle affaire à un cas très rare d'apoptose spontanée du tissu cicatriciel ? C'était comme si le processus de cicatrisation s'inversait brusquement et ré-ouvrait les plaies.

D'ailleurs, pourquoi en avait-il autant ?

S'était-il infligé ça lui-même comme l'avait sous-entendu Antoine aux urgences ?

Avait-il été victime d'une agression qui aurait déclenché ses arythmies cardiaques ?

Ce garçon était un mystère. Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? 17, 18 ans. Tout au plus. Pourquoi personne ne l'avait encore réclamé ?

Tant qu'il serait sédaté, elle n'aurait pas de réponse à ses questions.

Elle se replongea dans les articles, espérant trouver l'ombre d'une piste sur la mystérieuse pathologie de Jason.

_Jason._

_C'est drôle… demain, on sera le 13 juillet._

_Vendredi 13…_

Elle sourit et bailla longuement. Elle s'allongea contre ses coussins pour s'installer plus confortablement. Le mini-short et le débardeur qui lui servaient de pyjama étaient un peu légers : la température fraîche de la nuit associée à la fatigue la faisaient frissonner et elle se glissa sous sa couette.

Elle ferma les yeux et sentit soudain un impérieux besoin de sommeil la submerger. Au prix de ce qui lui sembla un effort démesuré, elle rouvrit les yeux et trouva la force de rassembler ses notes pour les poser sur le côté inoccupé de son grand lit. Elle éteignit sa lampe de chevet, se roula en boule sous la couette et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

XXX

Au plus noir de la nuit, dans la pièce baignée de la lumière diaphane de la lune, Aeon dormait profondément. Elle avait repoussé la couette dans son sommeil et s'était tournée sur le côté.

Sans un bruit, l'homme se redressa lentement derrière elle. Il effleura la peau nue de son bras et frémit en sentant la douceur de la texture satinée et délicate sous ses doigts parcheminés. Il laissa son regard errer sur le jeune corps à peine dissimulé par les habits de nuit. La lune baignait sa peau de reflets irisés qui soulignaient ses formes de femme. Pendant un long moment, il s'amusa à les survoler du bout des doigts, écoutant sa respiration calme et régulière et suivant du regard les ombres qui dansaient sur sa peau.

Il se pencha vers elle et huma son parfum doux et sucré. Un parfum de friandise. Un nouveau frisson le parcourut lorsque sa joue ravagée toucha par inadvertance l'épaule d'Aeon tandis qu'elle se retournait sur le dos, se retrouvant sous lui. Il l'encadra de ses bras et se plaça au-dessus d'elle.

Son sommeil était paisible et ne paraissait pas troublé par la présence de l'homme qui la surplombait de toute sa taille. Il baissa la tête, amenant presque son visage au contact de celui de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire de prédateur, il ouvrit la bouche et lécha du bout de la langue les lèvres d'Aeon.

« Je te vois… » chuchota-t-il avant de s'écarter lentement.

XXX

Aeon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa d'un bond, balayant la pièce du regard.

« Bon sang… » dit-elle à mi-voix.

Elle toucha ses lèvres et eut la surprise de les sentir légèrement humides. Elle était trempée de sueur et sa peau était horripilée de frissons qui ne devaient rien au froid. Les remarques de ses étudiants l'avaient-elles donc à ce point perturbée pour qu'elle se mette à faire des rêves malsains à tendance érotique ?

_Aeon McVay, maître du self-control…_

Avec un grognement de frustration, elle songea que son cerveau aurait au moins pu la laisser finir cette aventure-ci, toute onirique qu'elle fut. Elle s'étira, soudain parfaitement éveillée. Tandis qu'elle se redressait dans son lit, elle tressaillit en se rendant compte qu'un bruit incongru emplissait sa chambre. Des sanglots. Des pleurs d'enfant.

En un instant, elle en découvrit l'origine : une forme claire se balançait dans un coin de la pièce, juste à la limite de la lueur blafarde de la lune.

« Jason ? » chuchota-t-elle en se levant.

A peine eut-elle posé un pied à terre que le décor changea et elle se retrouva brusquement dans la même chaufferie que la veille.

« Ah non ! » dit-elle à voix haute, agacée. « Là, ça devient franchement grotesque ! »

Elle se tenait en bas d'une passerelle métallique. Les fourneaux s'activaient avec fureur, crachant des flammes gigantesques et noyant sa voix dans un grondement bestial. Le revêtement métallique brûlait ses pieds nus, la forçant à avancer.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre. Jason l'attendait en haut de l'escalier. Aeon nota que, cette fois, il n'y avait pas de rambarde pour le retenir. Elle le trouvait bien trop près du précipice.

« Jason ? » dit-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Elle sursauta en voyant les stigmates de son visage. Elle avait passé 2 heures à suturer ses plaies l'après-midi même et elle était sûre de ne pas en avoir vu une seule sur son visage.

« Bonsoir Jason. »

« Il vous a vue », répondit-il dans un souffle. « Je suis désolé. »

« Qui m'a vue ? »

Jason sourit. C'était un sourire triste et fatigué, empreint d'une telle souffrance qu'il bouleversa Aeon. Il porta son regard loin derrière elle et elle crut entendre un crissement métallique. Elle se retourna mais ne vit rien. Quand elle regarda de nouveau Jason, il avait les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il faiblement.

Il se tourna vers le bord. Aeon bougea trop tard pour le retenir et elle le vit sauter dans le vide pour la seconde fois.

XXX

Aeon ouvrit les yeux. Elle resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger, son cerveau tentant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

Elle tourna la tête pour regarder son réveil. 4h30.

Elle résista à l'envie de téléphoner aux soins intensifs pour demander des nouvelles de Jason. La prémonition de cet après-midi ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Le garçon allait bien, il était stable et sous une médication qui garantissaient la pérennité de cet état.

Elle se rassit et alluma la lumière. Elle avait cette nuit encore repoussé la couette au pied du lit et avait dû bouger comme une possédée en s'affalant sur ses feuilles qui gisaient à présent, froissées et déchirées, éparpillées sur le matelas. Elle les rapatria en grommelant et tenta de les remettre dans l'ordre.

Incapable de se rendormir immédiatement, elle se fit une tisane et alluma la TV. Lorsqu'elle recommença à bailler, elle fit l'effort de revenir dans sa chambre et se recoucha, espérant éviter de faire d'autres rêves à la signification floue ou graveleuse.

* * *

**Une petite explication sur le titre du chapitre : ICU veut dire Intensive Care Unity, c'est à dire Service de Soins intensifs. Si on prononce à l'anglaise I.C.U., on obtient I see you, autrement dit "je te vois".**

**Blagounette de soins intensifs, on a si peu l'occasion de rire entre deux patients à intuber !**


	6. Chapter 5 : la Mort vous va si bien

**Ce chapitre aura été un peu plus long à écrire et en même temps plus agréable, avec peut-être un peu plus d'humour. C'est un chapitre de transition, il est un peu plus long que les autres mais il permet de poser certaines choses pour la suite alors je le trouve important. De nouveaux personnages font leur apparition, et une intrigue parallèle se met gentiment en place. Comme d'hab, que vous aimiez ou que vous n'aimiez pas, je veux des reviews ! ^^**

* * *

_Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree ?_

Aeon émergea lentement au son des Eurythmics que crachait son radio réveil. Sa seconde partie de nuit avait été bien plus reposante, exempte de rêve, de cauchemar ou de tout autre délire prophético-philosophico-pouet-pouet à la signification sordide et hasardeuse.

_I travel the world and the Seven Seas._

Elle se laissa bercer un moment par la voix lénifiante d'Annie Lennox, murmurant les paroles avec elle.

_Ev'rybody 's looking for something._

Et elle, que cherchait-elle ? Pourquoi menait-elle ce rythme harassant qui la menait au bord de la névrose avec des visions fantasmagoriques glauques et préoccupantes ?

_Some of them want to use you._

Ces rêves avec Jason lui avaient semblé presque… elle n'aimait pas ce cliché de série Z, mais ils lui avaient semblé presque réels, tant ils étaient riches de détails visuels, auditifs et tactiles.

_Some of them want to get use by you._

Jamais encore elle n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi lucide dans un songe. Jamais encore elle n'avait autant eu conscience d'être en train de rêver. Cette nuit, en voyant Jason plonger pour la seconde fois dans les abîmes infernaux de son donjon onirique, elle avait paradoxalement senti poindre un soupçon de puissance en elle, comme si un pouvoir occulte et sibyllin n'attendait qu'un signe pour éclore et lui permettre d'accéder à une forme d'omnipotence.

_Some of them want to abuse you._

Bien sûr, cette impression était totalement chimérique. Elle n'avait pas rattrapé Jason et ne se sentait pas plus omnipotente, compétente ou n'importe quel autre terme en ''–ente'' ce matin.

« Some of them want to be abused », dit-elle en même temps qu'Annie tandis qu'elle s'asseyait au bord de son lit.

Elle laissa cette pensée s'enrouler autour de ses réflexions. Jason avait-il été la victime, consentante ou non, d'un jeu pervers qui aurait mal tourné ? D'où que puissent provenir ses plaies, rien n'expliquait leur physiologie imprévisible et la constance déroutante avec laquelle elles persistaient à saigner à intervalle irrégulier.

Elle tourna la tête et avisa les quelques feuilles éparses qu'elle avait maladroitement réunies dans la nuit et posées sur la table de nuit. Certaines étaient froissées, voire légèrement déchirées, comme si quelqu'un s'était vautré dessus. Il lui semblait pourtant les avoir toutes rassemblées de l'autre côté de son matelas avant de s'endormir et n'avoir pas bougé… Elle haussa les épaules. Ses deux dernières nuits étaient tellement étranges et, elle devait l'admettre, tellement angoissantes, qu'elle avait sans doute dû remuer dans tous les sens sans s'en rendre compte et écraser ses notes au passage.

Rien de bien grave au fond. Elle les prit, se leva et se dirigea en baillant vers la cuisine. Elle parcourut en diagonale celle du dessus de la pile tout en mettant de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé. Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait relu trois fois la même ligne sans en enregistrer un traitre mot, elle soupira et les reposa sur la table. D'abord manger. Ensuite, si une fois le ventre plein elle se révélait plus réceptive, elle s'attaquerait de nouveau au cas de Jason.

XXX

Aeon ralentit un peu sa foulée et tâcha de calmer sa respiration. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de courir et son corps, un peu rancunier, le lui faisait méchamment payer. Elle soufflait comme un bœuf et son cœur pompait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire tenir la cadence. Elle s'étonnait sincèrement de pouvoir garder ce rythme sans faire de crise d'apoplexie. Consciente que sa chance ne durerait pas et peu désireuse de finir aux urgences en ameutant au passage tout le quartier - elle voyait d'ici l'article dans le journal : « Une anesthésiste mord un pompier pour l'empêcher de l'amener à l'hôpital… » Quelle pub pour le service des urgences ! - elle s'arrêta vers un banc et resta un long moment penchée sur le dossier à essayer de se redonner une contenance. Elle mima quelques étirements en souriant aux passants effarés de voir une jeune femme d'allure sportive aussi rouge que les coquelicots plantés derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle jugea que l'illusion ne prenait auprès de personne et que son orgueil était assez écorné pour ne pas vouloir s'enfoncer davantage, elle s'affala sur le banc et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

Après son petit-déjeuner, elle avait décidé que la lecture des articles attendrait qu'elle prenne une douche. La douche prise, elle s'était étonnée de se voir plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'aller courir qu'à celle de travailler sur le cas de Jason. Si elle attendait encore un peu, elle trouverait certainement plus de motivations pour faire sa vaisselle ou s'occuper de son linge. C'était effrayant.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas chaussé de baskets depuis des mois, elle était donc allée courir en espérant que, cela fait, elle retrouverait un peu de bon sens et étudierait ses notes. Tout en tentant de retrouver une fréquence cardiaque en dessous de 130, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de travailler aujourd'hui. Elle soupira. Jason attendrait sans doute demain. Elle pouvait bien consacrer sa première journée de congé à reposer ses neurones malmenés.

Elle leva soudain la tête, à l'affut, en proie au curieux sentiment d'être observée. Elle pivota sur elle-même pour regarder autour d'elle. Le parc dans lequel elle avait eu l'idée saugrenue de venir s'asphyxier était relativement vide à cette heure matinale et les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient pour la plupart venues faire la même chose qu'elle –avec beaucoup plus de talent, elle devait le reconnaître. D'autres flânaient au bord de l'étang, des mamies accompagnant leurs petits-enfants ou des étudiants en goguette qui avaient préféré le plein air à l'atmosphère renfermée de l'amphithéâtre. Rien d'anormal. Elle était sur les nerfs, voilà tout.

Elle se releva et reprit sa course en trottinant. Il ne lui restait que deux kilomètres à faire pour rentrer chez elle et elle tenta de les parcourir le plus dignement possible malgré un point de côté qui lui coupait le souffle et les jambes.

En arrivant au bas de son immeuble, trempée de transpiration et le visage en feu, elle s'empressa de pianoter le digicode et entra dans la cage d'escalier sans demander son reste. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et s'appuya contre le mur en s'exhortant au calme. Mme Tirpuit, sa voisine du dessus, entra peu de temps après elle et la rejoignit, trainant son caddie aux motifs écossais derrière elle.

« On est bien rouge, petite ! » dit-elle de sa voix claire.

« Suis allée courir… » répondit laconiquement Aeon entre deux quintes de toux.

« Ma pauvre enfant, avec le travail que vous faites, vous devriez vous reposer plus ! »

« J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, Mme Tirpuit »

« En courant ? C'est une drôle d'idée », fit remarquer la voisine.

« Je ne vous donne pas tort », admit la jeune femme dans un marmonnement.

« C'est pas demain que vous ferez un marathon » dit malicieusement la vieille dame.

« Certes… »

Aeon lui sourit chaleureusement et, lorsque l'antique ascenseur arriva, elle lui tint la porte.

« Merci, petite » chantonna la voisine en entrant dans l'ascenseur. « On ne monte pas à pied aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas aujourd'hui ! » confirma Aeon avec un petit rire essoufflé avant de la suivre dans la cabine étroite.

Aeon pressa les boutons des 4ème et 5ème étages et s'adossa à la paroi. L'ascenseur, qui avait dû voir naître Mathusalem, s'ébranla avec un fracas épouvantable et commença sa lente progression vers les étages supérieurs.

« Vous croyez qu'ils vont le changer un jour ? » demanda Mme Tirpuit d'une voix angoissée.

« Ils n'auront pas le choix, il faudra bien le mettre aux normes » l'apaisa Aeon.

« J'ai toujours peur que la cabine se détache » lui confia la vieille dame « Et qu'on nous retrouve en bas tout aplati avec les organes qui sortent »

Aeon réprima un sourire. Sa voisine, âgée de 84 ans, était d'une vitalité qui ferait pâlir bien des trentenaires et son franc-parler était légendaire dans la rue.

« Eh bien si ça devait arriver, vous vous retrouveriez dans mon service et je m'occuperais bien de vous, Mme Tirpuit ! » répondit-elle avec légèreté.

« Ah ! Ne parlez pas de malheur ma petite ! » s'exclama-t-elle « Déjà que les Boyer ont perdu leur jeune fils il y a un mois ! »

Aeon ne voyait pas le rapport mais s'imagina que Mme Tirpuit devait chercher à placer ce sujet depuis longtemps dans la conversation. Elle reconnaissait la joie malsaine qu'éprouvaient certaines personnes âgées à évoquer la mort des autres, comme si cela devait les protéger de la leur. Comme si cela leur permettait de se dire « jusqu'ici, tout va bien ».

« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » demanda-t-elle par politesse.

« On ne sait pas. Figurez-vous qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé un matin » répondit la vieille dame à voix basse, évoquant à Aeon l'image de ces deux vieilles en foulard qui cancanent sur tout et tout le monde.

« Et le plus dramatique », continua Mme Tirpuit sur le même ton de conspirateur, « c'est qu'il se droguait »

_Nous y voilà…_ songea Aeon en soupirant.

« Ah bon ? » dit-elle d'un ton las.

« Oui, on a retrouvé des traces de coupures qu'il se faisait lui-même, des carifi, scarifa… »

« Scarifications… » murmura Aeon, soudain mal à l'aise.

« C'est ça ! » confirma Mme Tirpuit « Si c'est pas malheureux ! »

« Quel rapport avec la drogue ? » lui demanda Aeon.

« Il faut se droguer pour s'infliger une horreur pareille ! » s'offusqua la vieille dame.

« Si vous le dîtes… » répondit Aeon si bas que sa voisine ne dut pas l'entendre.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au 4ème étage. Aeon poussa la lourde porte en grommelant et sortit de la cabine. Elle hésita au moment de refermer le battant et demanda :

« Le fils Boyer, il avait quel âge ? »

« 15 ou 16 ans », répondit Mme Tirpuit, enchantée à l'idée de poursuivre son papotage « Vous savez, c'est dur pour ses parents, avec le plus âgé qui est déjà chez les fous »

« En psychiatrie ? Pourquoi ? »

« Il paraît qu'il ne voulait plus dormir » répondit la vieille dame en haussant les épaules « Il disait qu'il faisait trop de cauchemars »

« Des cauchemars ? »

« C'est ce que ses parents m'ont dit »

Aeon remercia Mme Tirpuit et referma l'ascenseur tout en se jurant de ne plus jamais rien lui confier de personnel sur elle ou ses proches, puis elle se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle la déverrouilla et pénétra dans son appartement, suivie de près par Gizmo, le chat du voisin, qui profita de l'opportunité pour se faufiler jusqu'à sa gamelle avant d'aller prendre ses quartiers sur le canapé.

Se laver avant d'aller courir n'était pas l'idée la plus brillante qu'elle ait eue ces dernières 24 heures et elle se rendit directement dans la salle de bain pour prendre une seconde douche et se rafraichir. Ses joues étaient en feu et son cœur battait toujours aussi fort que sur le banc. Elle avait si peu souvent l'opportunité de faire du sport que chaque occasion était une reprise après une longue interruption.

Quelle idée absurde… tout ça pour ne pas avoir à se replonger dans le dossier de Jason… Elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau fraiche et releva la tête pour le laisser s'écouler le long de son visage. La froid lui fit du bien et sembla lui éclaircir un peu les idées.

La conversation avec Mme Tirpuit avait pris un tour étrange en parlant du garçon mort dans son sommeil. Elle avait dit qu'il présentait lui aussi des entailles. Comme Jason. Peut-être ses parents avaient-ils demandé une autopsie. Et, si c'était le cas, celle-ci devait forcément avoir eu lieu au CHU et elle aurait accès au dossier. Et son frère qui ne voulait plus dormir à cause de ses cauchemars… Trop de coïncidences tuaient la coïncidence. Elle ferait des recherches sur cette famille.

Ces réflexions associées à la douche fraiche raffermirent sa volonté et c'est avec plus de motivation qu'elle sortit de la salle de bain. Elle rassembla le dossier de Jason, se fit couler près d'un litre de café, gratouilla les oreilles de Gizmo qui en ronronna d'aise et s'installa dans son canapé, pleine d'énergie et de détermination.

XXX

Aeon gara sa voiture à la place qui lui était réservée dans le parking souterrain. Elle prit les dossiers et plusieurs sacs qu'elle avait déposés sur le siège passager et sortit du véhicule, tentant de faire tenir en équilibre précaire toutes ses affaires sur un seul bras. Au moment de refermer la portière, plusieurs feuilles s'échappèrent des chemises cartonnées et s'éparpillèrent au sol.

« Et mer… », grogna-t-elle avec agacement.

« Toujours aussi adroite », retentit une voix familière derrière elle.

Elle se retourna un peu trop brusquement pour voir le Dr Friedkin se diriger d'un pas nonchalant vers elle.

_Et toi, toujours aussi con… ?_ songea-t-elle en tâchant de dissimuler son ressentiment.

« Bonjour Nathan », dit-elle, méfiante.

Arrivé à ses côtés, il s'accroupit et ramassa les feuilles tombées au sol. Il porta la première à la hauteur de son visage, fit semblant d'ajuster la distance de ses bras, plissa les yeux et, une fois assuré que ses simagrées avaient attiré l'attention d'Aeon, il parcourut du regard le texte en anglais.

« Ne te gêne pas, surtout », rétorqua la jeune femme.

« Cicatrization and associated disorders », lut-il lentement « Un problème avec un patient ? »

« Merci », dit-elle en lui prenant les feuilles des mains.

« Un plaisir », répondit-il, « comme toujours »

« Au-revoir, Nathan » dit-elle en lui tournant le dos.

« Aeon… »

Elle s'arrêta dos à lui.

« On pourrait dîner ensemble un soir »

Elle fit volte-face et le regarda droit dans les yeux sans dire un mot.

C'était un séduisant connard, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Grand, mince, athlétique, il portait la cinquantaine avec une aisance irritante. Son large col en V laissait apparaître le haut de son torse musclé et elle devinait son ventre ferme sous le pull moulant. Il lui lança un sourire éblouissant qui fendit son visage en deux. Ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'intelligence et d'un petit quelque chose un rien goguenard. Un séduisant connard.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Il l'avait rejointe en deux grandes enjambées et s'était planté devant elle, les mains dans les poches, dans une attitude décontractée.

« Tu sais que j'ai été nommé à la tête du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital ? »

« Difficile de passer à côté », rétorqua Aeon, « avec la grande fête d'intronisation à laquelle tu as eu droit… »

« Je ne t'y ai pas vue », souligna Friedkin, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, « j'étais déçu »

« Déçu mon cul ! » s'emporta-t-elle, « pour être déçu il faut éprouver des sentiments. Tu n'es pas équipé pour ça »

Il rit doucement, de ce rire de gorge grave et mélodieux qui la faisait fondre il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

« Tu ne me donnerais pas de seconde chance ? » lui demanda-t-il en se rapprochant légèrement.

Aeon recula d'un pas et prit l'air offusqué.

« Et moi, j'ai eu droit à une deuxième chance lorsque tu m'as jetée comme un vieux flan ? Tu ne t'es pas même pas soucié de savoir comment j'allais après ton départ »

« J'ai beaucoup regretté de t'avoir laissée partir » avoua-t-il d'un ton penaud.

_Immonde salaud !_

Il s'approcha encore et baissa la tête pour la regarder. Elle avait oublié qu'il était si grand. Elle se demanda soudain si elle serait toujours aussi bien dans ses bras et si son torse serait toujours aussi chaud et accueillant.

_Attention ! Terrain glissant !_ pensa-t-elle en s'écartant prudemment de lui.

Elle ne bougea pas suffisamment vite. En un instant, il avait saisi son visage dans ses larges mains et avait collé ses lèvres minces aux siennes. Sous le choc, elle lâcha sacs et dossiers, qui allèrent s'écraser à terre.

Il sentait bon. Ses mains chaudes lui encadraient le visage, ses longs doigts lui caressaient les joues. Il l'embrassait avec la même passion qu'avant et elle eut l'impression que les cinq dernières années s'étaient envolées. Elle lui rendit son baiser tout en s'insultant avec véhémence. Elle se pendit à son cou, laissant ses mains jouer avec sa nuque elle sentit la peau de Nathan se couvrir de frissons sous ses doigts et cette simple constatation la remplit d'une grande satisfaction. Il délaissa le visage d'Aeon pour glisser ses mains le long de son dos. Elles s'aventurèrent jusqu'à ses fesses… Aeon émit un faible geignement de protestation étouffé par la bouche de Nathan.

Un grand clac ! retentit soudain au plafond tandis que l'éclairage s'éteignit brutalement et qu'un violent courant d'air balaya le parking. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, les groupes électrogènes avaient pris le relai et l'électricité revint. La distraction avait néanmoins été suffisante pour faire reprendre ses esprits à Aeon et elle s'écarta de Friedkin à regret.

« Non, Nathan… » murmura-t-elle, le souffle court.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il avec une voix de petit garçon contrit.

« Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça, claquer des doigts en pensant que je vais oublier ce qui s'est passé et te tomber dans les bras »

« Donne-moi une chance »

« Laisse-moi du temps »

Elle se baissa et commença à rassembler ses affaires qui s'étaient dispersées à terre. Nathan mit un genou à terre et l'aida à tout ramasser.

« S'il-te-plaît, Nathan, laisse-moi du temps » dit-elle en lui prenant ses affaires des mains.

« Rappelle-moi » répondit-il simplement.

« Peut-être »

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en direction des ascenseurs en prenant un grand soin à ne pas se retourner, sentant dans son dos le regard insistant de Nathan.

XXX

Elle le sentit avant même de le voir ou de l'entendre. Elle pouvait suivre son passage à la trace tant était prégnante l'odeur d'alcool rance qui accompagnait partout le Pr Merkel. Arrivée aux abords de son service, elle entendit les premiers éclats de voix.

« Vous n'êtes pas en position de répondre quoi que ce soit, ma petite ! » criait-il, « Si je souhaite qu'un de mes patients soit pris en charge dans votre service, la seule chose que vous avez à faire c'est de me demander à quelle heure je vous l'amène ! »

« Mais dîtes-moi, c'est le jour des cons ! » s'exclama Aeon en rentrant dans la grande salle où s'affrontaient Carmen, Eric et Merkel.

Elle prit le temps d'aller déposer l'étonnante quantité d'affaires qu'elle portait comme un sherpa son colis avant de revenir vers le trio.

Merkel se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard haineux.

« Vos infirmiers sont mal élevés, McVay, ils ne savent pas reconnaître l'autorité quand ils la voient »

« C'est amusant Pr. Merkel, hors contexte on jurerait que vous êtes en train de parler d'une meute de chiens de traineau en plein apprentissage… J'imagine que c'est une maladresse de votre part et que vous ne cherchiez pas à être sciemment désobligeant envers les membres de mon équipe ? »

Aeon s'était avancée lentement vers le vieux chirurgien et lui faisait face, les bras croisés, affichant un intérêt poli. Elle pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme un chiot curieux, et attendit sa réponse. Le visage de Merkel s'enfla et rougit jusqu'à ressembler à une grosse tomate.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi insolente », grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

« Insolente, vous trouvez ? Il me semble que c'est plutôt vous qui êtes d'une rare grossièreté. Que voulez-vous ? »

Le chirurgien se rengorgea et choisit de saisir la perche qu'elle lui tendait pour ne pas embrayer sur un échange d'invectives.

« J'ai un patient à placer dans ce service » dit-il d'un ton hautain.

« Pourquoi ce service particulièrement ? »

« Soyez sûre que vous n'êtes pas mon premier choix. Il n'y a plus de place nulle part »

« Il n'y en a pas ici non plus, professeur »

« Ce n'est pas ce que dit le Dr. Roland » rétorqua Merkel « Il paraît que vous avez un lit »

« Nous avions », intervint Carmen, « Un autre patient est arrivé entre-temps »

« Et qui a validé son admission ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

« Le Dr. Gomez » répondit l'infirmière.

« C'est l'interne qui a signé l'admission ? » s'esclaffa Merkel, « Et où étiez-vous, McVay ? »

« En congé, comme c'est stipulé dans mon contrat après 36 heures de garde plus un rab de 12 heures. Vous y trouvez quelque chose à redire ? »

« Une signature d'interne n'a aucun poids face à la mienne. Je vais faire invalider cette admission par Roland et vous allez prendre mon patient. Au trot »

« Vous n'allez rien faire du tout, professeur. Ce patient est arrivé avant le vôtre, il garde son lit, vous connaissez parfaitement la règle des soins intensifs. Pour qui vous prenez-vous, bon sang ! »

« Et mon patient, où je le mets ?! » s'emporta violemment Merkel.

« Dans ton cul… » murmura Eric, assez bas pour n'être entendu que des deux filles.

Carmen laissa échapper un éclat de rire nerveux.

Aeon se retint de sourire et lui répondit d'un ton ferme :

« Aux urgences. En salle de réveil. En infectiologie, en neurologie, en radiologie. Partout où il peut être placé sous monitoring et rester sous contrôle. Vous me faites perdre mon temps à tergiverser sur un problème qui trouve facilement sa solution. Je n'ai plus de lit disponible, on ne va pas installer un lit de camp au milieu de la pièce pour votre patient ! Si vous étiez moins aveuglé par l'aversion que je semble vous inspirer, vous l'auriez déjà compris vous-même et vous seriez en train de contacter un autre service pour que les choses avancent »

Merkel balaya l'équipe médicale du regard, le visage cramoisi. Sans ajouter un mot, il tourna les talons et s'éloigna précipitamment en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée du service.

« Mort aux cons ! » rugit Aeon en formant le V de la victoire avec son index et son majeur.

Ses deux jours de congé lui avaient fait du bien. Plus de rêves bizarres et des siestes à répétition : elle se sentait aujourd'hui plus sereine et suffisamment en forme pour affronter une dizaine de Pr. Merkel.

« Tu es arrivée à temps » précisa Carmen, « encore un peu et il virait le pauvre patient de la 56 à coup de pompes dans le derrière pour y mettre le sien de force… Je m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas venu avec le lit… »

« J'en parlerai à Roland et au conseil d'administration » acquiesça l'anesthésiste.

« A propos du conseil, le Dr Friedkin a appelé il y a une heure, il voulait te parler »

« Je l'ai croisé dans le parking » répondit Aeon qui s'étonna soudain de la présence fortuite de Nathan au sous-sol au moment même où elle se garait.

« Et alors ? » demanda Carmen, minaudant, en lui lançant un clin d'œil entendu.

Pourquoi était-elle allée raconter à Carmen ce qui s'était passé entre Nathan et elle il y a cinq ans ? Depuis qu'il avait été élu président du conseil trois mois plus tôt, elle ne la lâchait plus avec ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans mon histoire avec lui ? Le fait qu'il m'ait larguée comme une grosse bouse ou celui que je ne veux plus JAMAIS avoir affaire à lui ? »

« Allez, Aeon, pas à moi ! Ça crève les yeux que tu l'aimes encore ! »

« Ça ne doit pas pour autant m'inciter à me conduire comme une imbécile une nouvelle fois… » grommela-t-elle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » insista Carmen en battant des cils.

« Rien »

« Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'il voulait juste te dire bonjour ?! »

« Il voulait m'inviter à dîner. J'ai dit non »

« Tu es très bête. Si tu dis non, il en trouvera une qui lui dira oui »

« Grand bien lui fasse. Comment va Jason ? »

Carmen accueillit le changement de conversation avec bonhomie mais lui adressa un sourire entendu.

« Mieux, il est stable. Par contre, des plaies sont apparues sur son visage »

Aeon la fixa, interdite.

« Sur son visage », répéta-t-elle.

« Oui, c'est l'infirmière de jour qui s'en est aperçue en prenant son poste hier matin. Rien de grave, et c'est presque ça le plus bizarre : c'est comme si des plaies déjà cicatrisées étaient apparues brusquement »

Aeon prit aussitôt la direction de la chambre 55 et vint au chevet de Jason. Ses traits pâles étaient marbrés de veines bleuâtres et de lourdes cernes creusaient ses orbites. De vilaines entailles lézardaient son jeune visage. Elle essaya de se souvenir de son rêve mais les détails lui échappaient. Elle se rappelait cependant s'être fait cette réflexion à propos des coupures au visage. Elle en avait donc bien rêvé.

Sa foi en la divination avait ses limites et elle peinait à croire ce qu'elle voyait. Comment avait-elle pu savoir que des plaies allaient spontanément apparaître sur son visage ?

« Aeon ? »

Carmen avait pénétré à sa suite dans la chambre et la regardait avec attention.

« Je n'y comprends rien, Carmen », avoua la jeune femme « Pourquoi ces blessures aléatoires et subites ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi » fit remarquer l'infirmière.

« Bon, s'il reste stable, on lève la sédation progressivement et on l'extube dans deux ou trois jours », l'informa Aeon, « et puis on l'enverra en hématologie »

« Ça me semble être un bon plan », opina Carmen.

« Je n'en ai pas de meilleur » concéda Aeon « On commence le sevrage aujourd'hui »


	7. Chapter 6 : Présumée Coupable

Le soleil brillait à travers les larges persiennes, éblouissant et rassurant à la fois. Elle entendait les oiseaux chanter malgré le double vitrage qui les isolait du monde extérieur et trouva soudain curieux que la vie puisse continuer après les évènements de cette nuit. Elle se sentait fatiguée, engourdie et étrangère à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement ce que lui disait le Dr Roland.

« Excusez-moi ? », dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

« Prenez quelques jours, Aeon », répéta-t-il.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le bureau du Dr Roland était décoré avec goût, tout en boiseries fines et ouvragées, avec une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres en cuir craquelé s'étalant sur un pan de mur. De vieux instruments de navigation en cuivre trônaient sur les étagères, savamment mis en valeur. C'était douillet.

« Je vais bien, Gérard », mentit-elle en s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil molletonné.

« Regardez-vous, bon sang ! »

Elle tourna la tête et se regarda dans une des vitrines qui meublaient la pièce. Après plusieurs douches, elle avait réussi à faire partir une grande partie du sang de Jason mais ses longs cheveux blonds restaient collés et rêches comme du vieux foin. Ses yeux, rouges et gonflés de fatigue et de larmes, étaient cernés de noir.

Ouais, elle faisait peur.

« J'ai eu une sale nuit », admit-elle.

« Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Aeon, le conseil d'administration me demande des comptes et voudra entendre votre version des faits. Je préfèrerais que vous ayez une meilleure tête pour les affronter »

Aeon opina, approuvant la remarque judicieuse de son chef.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, Gérard »

« C'est bien ce qui pose problème. Nous avons trois témoignages à la limite de l'incohérence qui ne parviennent pas à expliquer de façon raisonnable pourquoi ce jeune homme, apparemment stable, est décédé d'une hémorragie massive. Tout ce que je sais, et que le conseil sait également, c'est que vous avez prescrit à ce jeune homme des anticoagulants alors qu'il présentait des troubles de la coagulation »

« Des troubles de la cicatrisation, Gérard », précisa la jeune femme, « et si je lui ai fait administrer des anticoagulants, c'était pour éviter une embolie ou un AVC suite à un épisode aigu de fibrillation auriculaire »

Le docteur Roland soupira.

« Aeon, vous savez que vous avez toute ma confiance, mais je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas que des amis dans cet hôpital. Certains n'attendent qu'un incident dans ce genre pour vous évincer. Vous devriez vous préparer à des question embarrassantes sur la façon dont vous dirigez votre service »

« Vous avez des reproches à me faire à ce sujet, Gérard ? » demanda Aeon, sur la défensive.

« Eh bien… »

Le Dr Roland hésita, tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« On dit que vous avez trop tendance à choisir les cas les plus intéressants en laissant ce qui reste aux autres services… »

« Je ne choisis pas les cas les plus intéressants mais les plus graves. Parce que mon service est le mieux équipé pour s'occuper des patients cracra dont personne ne veut. Si maintenant cet état de fait est devenu une source de doléances et que les autres services se sentent brusquement pousser des ailes, parfait, je cesse de jouer les bonnes samaritaines et je leur laisse volontiers tous mes crassomes ! »

« Ce n'est pas moi votre ennemi, Aeon », lui rappela Gérard.

« Qu'avez-vous d'autre à m'apprendre ? »

« Certains se plaignent de vos relations trop familières avec le personnel infirmier »

« Vous plaisantez ? Vous voudriez que j'applique un apartheid dans mon service alors que j'ai une équipe compétente avec laquelle je m'entends parfaitement ? »

« Je sais, et je comprends votre point de vue. Vous êtes jeune, Aeon, vous avez des idées avant-gardistes… »

« J'ose à peine croire ce que j'entends, Gérard ! », protesta l'anesthésiste, « vous me reprochez de trop bien m'entendre avec mes infirmiers ! »

« Pas moi ! », se défendit-il, « Mais certains membres du conseil… »

« De vieux croûtons arriérés et conservateurs, égarés dans leur ancien statut de privilégiés… » le coupa-t-elle, bougonne.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne le leur dirais pas en ces termes… » fit remarquer Roland avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Aeon allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut interrompue par un toc-toc discret à la porte du bureau.

« Entrez », dit machinalement le Dr Roland.

La porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître le Dr Friedkin. Il entra en arborant un sourire embarrassé.

« Gérard, Aeon, bonjour… »

Il stoppa et regarda fixement la jeune femme.

« Vous avez une tête affreuse… » dit-il d'un ton effaré.

« Bonjour, Nathan… » répondit-elle, laconique.

Friedkin s'avança au milieu de la pièce et prit la chaise que lui désignait Gérard Roland.

« Que dit le conseil ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Ils veulent l'entendre le plus tôt possible »

« Je lui ai demandé de prendre quelques jours », précisa Roland.

« Ce serait le mieux », acquiesça Nathan, « malheureusement ils ne lui laisseront pas ce luxe »

« Quand ? »

« Dans une heure »

« Elle ne sera jamais prête… » soupira Roland

« Hé ! Je suis là ! », intervint Aeon, vexée d'entendre parler d'elle comme si elle n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Bien sûr, il y aura une enquête », les informa Nathan sans prêter attention à la remarque de la jeune femme.

« Quelqu'un a-t-il porté plainte ? », demanda le Dr Roland.

« Non, et personne n'est encore venu reconnaître ou réclamer le corps du garçon. Nous allons faire passer un article dans le journal et voir si quelqu'un se manifeste »

« Je l'ai fait quand j'ai admis Jason dans mon service. S'il avait manqué à quelqu'un, nous le saurions déjà », les renseigna Aeon.

« Jason ? », demandèrent ensemble Roland et Friedkin.

« C'est comme ça que nous l'avons appelé »

« Comme le tueur dans… »

« Oui. Il est arrivé le 12 juillet, c'était la Saint-Jason. C'est quoi le problème avec ce prénom ?! » s'indigna-t-elle.

« Aeon, il faut te préparer, le conseil te reçoit dans une heure » dit brusquement Nathan.

Si Roland avait noté le passage soudain au tutoiement, il ne le montra pas.

« Me préparer comment ? » ricana-t-elle.

« Dors un peu, mange et passe des vêtements un peu plus seyants » répondit Nathan en la dévisageant.

Elle regarda la tenue que lui avait prêtée Carmen et haussa les épaules. Elle était un peu grande pour elle, certes, mais c'était une tenue d'hôpital, propre et parfaitement adéquate.

« Ces habits feront l'affaire » dit-elle d'un ton las.

« Alors va au moins manger quelque chose et repose-toi un peu »

Il leva légèrement les yeux et considéra un instant la masse cuivrée qui lui couvrait le crâne.

« Et… essaie de faire quelque chose avec tes cheveux. On dirait… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et leva les mains d'un air évasif, ne trouvant apparemment pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

« Ok… »

Elle se leva péniblement, en même temps que ses confrères masculins.

« Restez dans mon bureau, Aeon. Je vais demander à ma secrétaire qu'on vous fasse porter une collation »

« Merci Gérard »

« Je reviens vous chercher dans 45 minutes. Soyez prête »

« Je vais essayer » soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans le fauteuil moelleux.

Elle regarda les deux hommes partir. Dans le silence qui s'installait, le cri de Jason continuait à hanter son esprit.

« Aidez-moi », avait-il demandé.

« Je n'ai pas su », murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, « Pardon Jason »

Elle pleura en silence, laissant les larmes rouler le long de ses joues brûlantes. Elle ferma les yeux un long moment et les massa du bout des doigts, les sentant piquer et démanger. Un violent mal de tête commençait à s'installer. Le chagrin, la fatigue, l'angoisse. Un cocktail toujours très explosif chez elle. Elle aurait dû demander une aspirine. Dès que Jeannine, la secrétaire de Gérard, reviendrait, elle lui en parlerait.

Elle garda les yeux fermés, inspira profondément pour se calmer et tenta de suivre le second conseil de Nathan en faisant une de ces micro-siestes dont elle avait l'habitude.

Elle les rouvrit ce qui lui parut être une seconde plus tard. Elle entendait un grattement derrière la porte. Non, pas un grattement. Plutôt une sorte de… grincement. C'était ça : un grincement. Quelqu'un s'amusait à ouvrir et fermer une porte dont les gonds manquaient d'huile.

C'était un son désagréable, et, maintenant qu'elle en avait pris conscience, il lui sembla qu'il prenait de l'ampleur et enflait progressivement, devenant plus présent à chaque seconde. Il lui devenait difficile de ne plus y prêter attention.

Avec un soupir d'exaspération, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poignée, celle-ci se baissa. Instinctivement, elle la saisit d'une main et força pour empêcher la personne située de l'autre côté d'entrer dans le bureau. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et, avec un hoquet de surprise, elle tira à deux mains sur la clenche pour tenter de la retenir. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, accrochée à la porte et perçut de l'autre côté un grognement de frustration. Un souffle rauque lui parvint tandis que ce qui se tenait derrière la porte tirait plus fort, agrandissant petit à petit l'interstice entre le chambranle et la porte massive. Elle poussa un cri de frayeur et tira à son tour, refermant un peu l'embrasure. Quelque chose grattait le bois de la porte avec un bruit insoutenable qui lui évoqua un fauve aux griffes démesurées. Le lourd battant se déplaça encore vers l'ouverture sans qu'Aeon puisse le retenir et elle vit avec horreur quatre lames aiguisées se glisser par la brèche et se planter dans le bois en y creusant quatre sillons profonds. Les griffes gagnèrent du terrain et la jeune femme comprit qu'elles prolongeaient les doigts d'un gant sale et troué.

Un taré armé d'un gant coupant essayait de rentrer dans le bureau pour lui faire subir elle ne savait quel outrage. C'était trop. Avec un hurlement de rage, elle tira la porte qui se referma brutalement sur le bras qui s'était faufilé à travers l'interstice. Un bras habillé d'une manche de pull rouge et vert dépenaillé. Un putain de chandail de Noël en lambeaux. Impitoyable, elle claqua une nouvelle fois la porte sur ce bras et entendit un crac sonore. Un mugissement de douleur lui fit écho de l'autre côté et le bras disparu, avalé par la brèche. Elle referma la porte, la verrouilla et poussa un nouveau cri dans lequel se mêlaient la peur, la hargne et l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir.

Venue de nulle part, une main se posa subitement sur son épaule et la fit sursauter.

« Aeon ? »

Jeannine, la secrétaire du Dr Roland, venait d'entrer dans le bureau et gardait une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Aeon qui s'était affalée et endormie dans le grand fauteuil confortable.

« Jeannine ? »

Elle entendit sa propre voix venir de très loin, comme à travers un épais brouillard, et eut du mal à émerger. Il lui semblait toujours entendre le raclement du métal contre le bois de la porte et la respiration sourde de la chose qui se trouvait derrière. Elle avait l'impression étrange et ubiquitaire de se trouver à deux endroits en même temps dans le grand bureau.

Le temps d'un clignement d'œil et cette sensation déplaisante avait disparu. Elle s'aperçut alors pleinement de la présence de Jeannine à ses côtés.

« Tout va bien Aeon ? Vous vous êtes endormie, pauvre petite ! »

La secrétaire avait toujours été très maternelle avec elle depuis son arrivée dans l'hôpital, complétant à merveille l'attitude paternaliste du Dr Roland. Elle la regardait avec une expression de bienveillance qui s'accordait parfaitement à son physique de gentille grand-maman. Des cheveux plus sel que poivre tirés en arrière dans un énorme chignon encadraient un visage rondouillard et rieur. Elle arborait un éternel gilet grisâtre boutonné par-dessus un chemisier à large col dont le motif à fleurs lui rappelait certaines tapisseries hideuses des années 70. Une longue jupe droite en laine noire couvrait des bas tire-bouchonnant et tombant sur d'affreux godillots symbolisant le chainon manquant entre la Geox et la Birckenstock.

D'accord, c'était une gentille grand-maman un peu mal fagotée. L'assiette de cookies chauds qu'elle lui apportait sur un plateau achevait ce tableau du troisième âge et Aeon ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la boule d'angoisse qui grandissait dans sa poitrine.

« Je… »

La jeune femme se racla la gorge en entendant le timbre suraigu de sa voix et prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et ne pas avoir l'air d'une hystérique.

« Je crois que j'ai fait un cauchemar, Jeannine. Ce n'est rien. Je suis un peu stressée ce matin »

« Tsssss », fit la secrétaire, désapprobatrice, en déposant le plateau sur le bureau, « un peu stressée ! Ils auraient dû vous laisser rentrer chez vous pour vous reposer ! Regardez-vous ! »

« Oui, apparemment je vaux le coup d'œil », murmura Aeon, plus amusée qu'agacée par le comportement surprotecteur de la vieille femme.

« Tenez, mangez un cookie, ils sont frais de ce matin »

Un des avantages d'avoir une secrétaire (_une assistante de direction…_ rectifia-t-elle mentalement) aussi dévouée que Jeannine : tous les matins, le Dr Roland avait droit à une friandise toujours différente, cuisinée spécialement pour lui. Ce matin, apparemment, c'était une fournée de cookies. Il arrivait à Aeon de passer par le bureau de Gérard uniquement dans le dessein de piquer un gâteau et de se faire faussement gronder par la vieille dame.

Elle prit un cookie et mordit dedans à pleine dent, soudain consciente de la faim dévorante qui la tenaillait.

« Ouf », dit-elle, « mon ventre était tellement vide qu'il aurait pu imploser, comme un trou noir ! »

La secrétaire secoua la tête, habituée à l'humour décalé de la jeune anesthésiste. Elle usait et abusait de références littéraires ou cinématographiques qui lui échappaient bien souvent mais auxquelles elle souriait chaleureusement en faisant semblant de comprendre. C'était cette gentillesse qu'Aeon appréciait chez elle. Elle avait le don de la faire se sentir drôle et importante, bien qu'elle sache pertinemment n'être ni l'une, ni l'autre.

« Mr Spock au rapport ? », risqua Jeannine.

« On progresse ! », la félicita Aeon, « On va faire de vous une vraie geek ! »

« Et c'est quoi une « guique » ? », demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Peu importe, Jeannine »

Elle se massa les tempes et le front.

« Excusez-moi de vous embêter avec ça mais auriez-vous de l'aspirine ? »

« Je devrais pourvoir vous trouver ça dans cet hôpital », acquiesça la secrétaire avec un sourire complice.

« Et du café ? »

« Il est déjà en train de couler »

« Merci Jeannine. Vous êtes une mère pour moi »

Elle la regarda sortir du bureau et prit un nouveau cookie. Elle s'engonça dans le fauteuil, le gâteau fondant à la main, et jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux à la porte. Elle était submergée de fatigue mais le souvenir de ce qui venait de se passer lui donnait une raison suffisante pour rester éveillée. Elle faisait des cauchemars effroyablement réalistes depuis quelques temps. Devait-elle cela au stress de son métier ? A la mort de Jason ?

Elle secoua la tête. Jason n'était le premier décès qu'elle devait affronter. En dix ans d'anesthésie, elle avait appris à composer avec cette inéluctable part de son quotidien. La mort était devenue une vieille amie. Pourquoi celle de ce jeune homme, bien que survenue dans des conditions difficilement explicables, devrait-elle avoir davantage d'influence sur elle ?

Se souvenant brusquement qu'il se trouvait dans sa main, elle engouffra le cookie et lécha ses doigts plein de chocolat avec avidité. Elle devait se préparer. Le conseil la recevait dans moins de trente minutes. Elle poussa un long gémissement et décida de prendre un troisième gâteau pour se donner du courage.

XXX

« Si on confie la gestion d'un des plus grands services de soins intensifs à une jeune incompétente qui prescrit un anticoagulant à un patient hémophile, qu'on ne s'étonne pas des conséquences ! »

Le Pr Merkel parlait fort et avec véhémence. Pour un peu, il en aurait eu la bave aux lèvres. Il ne cessait de désigner Aeon de la main tout en déversant son fiel et la jeune femme lui prêtait une attention distraite, habituée à ses harangues violentes. Il avait adopté une posture de tribun, debout face à ses pairs, les deux mains posées bien à plat sur la table de réunion. Durant son interminable diatribe, visiblement travaillée et répétée, il interpellait régulièrement l'un ou l'autre de ses confrères pour le prendre à parti.

Ce connard aimait s'écouter parler et, devant un tel public, presqu'entièrement acquis à sa cause, il devait exulter.

« Depuis que le Dr Roland l'a nommée à la tête de ce service, elle le gère d'une manière tout à fait personnelle, choisissant soigneusement ses patients et laissant ceux dont elle se désintéresse aux autres services, qui doivent se contenter des miettes du Dr McVay, la brillante anesthésiste ! »

« Vous allez trop loin, Robert », intervint le Dr Roland, « Nous ne faisons pas ici le procès du Dr McVay, nous tentons de trouver une explication aux évènements de cette nuit »

« Mais Gérard, les évènements de cette nuit, comme vous dîtes, ne sont que le résultat de l'inconséquence de votre protégée », susurra Merkel d'un ton doucereux qui donna la nausée à Aeon.

« Gérard a raison, Robert », le coupa un autre médecin, « vous vous laissez emporter par votre ressentiment »

Merkel lui lança un regard haineux. Le Dr Morris avait parfaitement cerné le cœur du problème et entrer en conflit ouvert avec Merkel ne semblait pas plus l'embarrasser que ça. Aeon était soulagée de constater qu'elle bénéficiait d'un peu de soutien au sein du conseil d'administration. Elle lorgna du côté de Nathan qui était resté assis à la place d'honneur, le menton appuyé sur ses mains jointes. Il regardait Merkel avec attention. Elle attendait toujours qu'il intervienne pour la défendre mais, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pas décroché un seul mot.

« Si vous la protégez à tout prix, qui portera la responsabilité du décès de ce jeune homme ? Tôt ou tard, on viendra demander des comptes à l'hôpital. Voulez-vous vraiment qu'il y ait une enquête ? »

« Nous n'avons pas peur d'une enquête, Robert », dit finalement Nathan, « et désigner un bouc émissaire pour protéger notre confort ne fera jamais partie de ma stratégie tant que je présiderai ce conseil »

« Que proposez-vous, Nathan ? » demanda le Dr Morris.

« Pour ma part, les explications que nous a donnés le Dr McVay me conviennent. Nous avons également le témoignage du personnel infirmier en charge cette nuit-là. Je suis d'accord pour dire que la mort de ce jeune homme n'aurait pas pu être évitée »

Il tourna la tête vers Aeon.

« Par contre, je me dois de considérer comme une faute le fait d'avoir fait administrer à un patient à l'hémostase instable un anticoagulant »

« Dr Friedkin, si vous relisez mes transmissions, vous constaterez que le patient ne présentait pas de troubles de la coagulation. J'ai écarté toute hypothèse d'hémophilies ou de troubles associés et, si j'ai prescrit un anticoagulant, c'était uniquement à but préventif suite à une fibrillation auriculaire qui a nécessité une réanimation d'urgence »

Aeon commençait à être franchement agacée. Elle avait répété cette phrase ce qui lui semblait être une dizaine de fois depuis le début de cette réunion.

« J'ai lu vos transmissions, Dr McVay, et l'enquête interne déterminera si vous avez eu raison ou non. Mais pour l'heure, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous suspendre »

« Pardon ? »

« Trois jours », précisa Friedkin, « Vous en profiterez pour vous reposer. Nous n'ignorons pas la nuit éprouvante que vous venez de passer et vous avez besoin de temps pour digérer cela »

Abasourdie, Aeon regarda autour d'elle, cherchant un appui parmi ses confrères. La plupart avaient baissé la tête, gênés. Le Dr Merkel fixait sur elle des yeux venimeux. Son expression avait tout du chat qui vient de boire un grand bol de crème et il lui lança un odieux sourire de prédateur. Gérard Roland la regardait avec compassion et secoua lentement la tête. Aeon poussa un soupir, résignée. Nathan prit cela pour un signal et se leva.

« La réunion est terminée, messieurs. Je vous remercie de votre présence »

Les uns après les autres, les médecins quittèrent le grand bureau. La plupart ne s'arrêtèrent même pas devant Aeon mais quelques-uns lui manifestèrent de la sympathie par un sourire ou un serrement de main. Merkel se planta devant elle et la dévisagea avec condescendance.

« A la moindre erreur, McVay, me trouverez collé à votre cul. Je ne vous lâcherai pas », lui cracha-t-il à voix basse.

« Votre braguette est ouverte, professeur », répondit-elle d'un ton absent.

Elle profita du moment qu'il mit à vérifier son entrejambe pour s'éclipser. Elle slaloma entre les médecins qui sortaient de la pièce et s'éloigna rapidement, peu désireuse de s'attarder dans cet antre de l'hypocrisie.

« Aeon ! »

Nathan la rejoignit en courant. Il s'arrêta à ses côtés et reprit son souffle.

« Aeon, je peux te parler ? »

« Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, Nathan », lâcha-t-elle.

« Je n'avais pas le choix », s'excusa-t-il, « il fallait une petite sanction »

« Pour avoir fait mon boulot ? Excuse-moi si je l'ai un peu mauvaise »

« Comprends-moi, je ne peux pas faire de favoritisme »

« Du favoritisme ? J'ai plutôt l'impression que tu as cherché à te dédouaner de toute ''fraternisation avec moi''. De quoi as-tu peur, Nathan ? De qui as-tu peur ? »

« De personne », répliqua-t-il d'une voix dans laquelle perçait une pointe d'affront, « mais tu dois comprendre que j'ai des obligations en tant que président du conseil et qu'on attend de moi que je prenne les décisions qui s'imposent »

« Et la décision qui s'imposait, c'était de me renvoyer chez moi pour une faute que je n'ai pas commise ? »

« Ne le prends pas comme ça. C'est l'occasion de te reposer un peu. Tu es crevée et tu viens de vivre quelque chose de traumatisant. Ce n'est pas facile de perdre un patient »

« Je te remercie, cela fait dix ans que je m'habitue à cette réalité. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de toi pour apprendre à faire face »

Il soupira.

« Je passe toujours te prendre à 20h ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non », dit-elle avec hauteur, « Comprends-moi, je dois me reposer... »

Elle avait superbement imité le ton conciliant qu'il avait pris avec elle un instant plus tôt.

« Au-revoir, Nathan »

Il n'essaya pas de la retenir et la regarda s'éloigner en secouant tristement la tête.

XXX

Aeon sortit de son bain chaud fatiguée mais délassée. La journée s'était révélée compliquée, entre la réunion du conseil, l'attitude désinvolte de Nathan et les papiers qu'il lui avait fallu remplir à la fois pour l'enquête administrative et les dossiers des soins intensifs.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue dans son service après la réunion, elle avait trouvé l'équipe de nuit au grand complet bien que l'heure des transmissions ait été largement dépassée. Tous attendaient de savoir comment cela s'était déroulé et tous s'étaient indignés quand elle leur avait annoncé sa suspension. Elle les avait rassurés de son mieux en reprenant l'argument phare de Nathan, à savoir qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir en profiter pour se reposer. Elle les avait tant bien que mal fait renoncer à diverses idées saugrenues allant d'une grève générale à une simple pétition. En tant que chef de service, c'était à elle d'assumer toutes les responsabilités et elle avait décidé de ne pas donner à sa hiérarchie d'autres raisons de punitions mesquines en montant sa propre équipe contre eux. Elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Robert Merkel.

Elle se sécha les cheveux et les démêla soigneusement, goûtant le bien-être rare de pouvoir enfin s'occuper correctement d'elle-même.

Il devait être… 18 ou 19h. Elle allait se préparer à manger, s'affaler sur le canapé et s'abrutir toute la soirée devant la télé. Avec un ou deux petits verres de vin. Pour faire passer la pilule.

Vêtue d'un jogging informe qui l'avait suivie pendant toutes ses études, elle s'installa par terre, devant son canapé, avec une assiette débordant de pâtes à la bolognaise. La sauce disparaissait sous une montagne de fromage râpé. Le plat des mauvais soirs. Rien qu'à le regarder, elle avait déjà pris 2 kg. Demain, elle le regretterait mais, ce soir, rien ne lui faisait plus envie qu'un bon repas bien gras et bien consistant. Un verre de vin rouge l'accompagnait et, si elle avait laissé la bouteille à la cuisine, c'était uniquement pour ne pas la finir trop vite. Mais elle savait d'avance qu'elle se relèverait pour en boire un ou deux verres de plus.

Avec un soupir d'aise teinté d'amertume, elle planta sa fourchette dans le gargantuesque dôme de tagliatelles, sous l'œil intéressé de Gizmo. Elle s'en enfourna aussitôt une quantité faramineuse dans la bouche, et avala tout rond, presque sans mâcher. La bouche dégoulinante de sauce bolognaise épaisse et gouteuse, elle alluma la TV. En plein milieu de semaine, rien de bien passionnant. Elle finit par tomber sur la 300ème rediffusion de Rabbi Jacob et décida que ça ferait bien l'affaire. Elle s'adossa au canapé et engloutit presque 100g de pâtes d'un seul coup de fourchette.

_Dieu existe et il est italien !_ songea-t-elle, en pleine extase.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents. Je voulais vraiment y faire figurer la première "vraie" confrontation avec Freddy mais cela l'aurait encore rallongé de plusieurs dizaines de lignes et l'aurait peut-être rendu trop lourd. De cette manière, cela me permet de prendre mon temps pour réfléchir à cette première rencontre entre Aeon et Krueger. Si vous avez des idées sur la manières dont ça doit se passer, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.**

**En tout cas j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. N'hésitez pas à critiquer, j'ai besoin d'être sûre que je me dirige dans la bonne direction !  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Je voulais prendre mon temps pour écrire ce chapitre clé qui marque la première confrontation entre Aeon et Krueger. Il n'a pas été si simple à écrire, j'avais trop d'idées différentes et j'ai dû faire un tri. Cette version est la troisième et elle me convient enfin. **

**Je ne voulais pas d'un Freddy fantoche et vanneur, servant de faire-valoir pour accumuler les blagues pourries et vulgaires. Je voulais revenir à l'essence du premier film et montrer parcimonieusement un Freddy impassible et sentencieux, cruel et effrayant. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le bruit de ses pas résonnait, fort et clair, dans l'immense chaufferie silencieuse. Il y régnait une pénombre dense et surnaturelle que la lueur faiblarde des rares fourneaux vaguement actifs parvenait difficilement à percer. Un martèlement lointain faisait ponctuellement trembler la structure en métal sur laquelle semblait bâti tout l'endroit.

Aeon errait sans but, perdue dans le dédale d'acier, écrasée par la masse des engins cyclopéens qui peuplaient l'édifice. De temps en temps, un jet de vapeur s'échappait d'une canalisation vétuste et lui arrachait un petit cri de surprise. Tout semblait mort et laissé à l'abandon.

Malgré l'absence de vie, le sentiment oppressant d'être observée ne la quittait pas, et elle jetait de fréquents et fébriles coups d'œil derrière elle, persuadée à tout moment que quelqu'un – ou quelque chose – la suivait.

Parvenue à la limite de la passerelle sur laquelle elle évoluait, elle se résolut à monter les marches menant au niveau supérieur, appréhendant de revivre une scène d'épouvante semblable à celle qui avait précédé sa première rencontre onirique avec Jason. Pour une raison inexplicable, elle se trouvait bien plus en sécurité dans les étages du dessous. Elle avait l'étrange certitude que le mal viendrait d'en haut. Elle monta lentement les marches la séparant du palier suivant, la main crispée sur la rambarde, usant de ruses de sioux pour étouffer au maximum le son claquant de ses chaussures sur les épaisses grilles en fonte.

_Grotesque et inutile_, pensa-t-elle, « _il » sait déjà que je suis ici_.

Elle ignorait qui était ce « il » et préférerait ne jamais l'apprendre, mais elle ne pouvait plus négliger son existence. Depuis le début, il était là. A l'observer. A l'attendre. Jason l'avait prévenue.

« Pourquoi moi… ? », soupira-t-elle, lassée d'être considérée comme un centre d'intérêt par des maniaques malsains._  
_

Alors qu'elle gravissait les marches interminables la menant à l'étage du dessus, il lui sembla que la gigantesque chaufferie reprenait vie. Ici et là, des chaudières se rallumaient dans un grondement monstrueux, crachant des flammes démesurées par le trou béant des bouches aux portes arrachées. Le martèlement, désormais sourd et puissant, s'accéléra progressivement jusqu'à atteindre un rythme lancinant qui évoqua à Aeon les battements de cœur d'une créature colossale. Un peu partout, la surpression faisait éclater des tuyaux qui rendaient l'âme dans un sifflement suraigu.

L'atmosphère devint soudain lourde et étouffante et elle se mit à transpirer abondamment dans son gros jogging tandis qu'elle venait à bout des dernières marches. Trempée de sueur et à bout de forces, elle parvint au sommet de l'escalier. Elle tourna la tête pour évaluer sa taille, surprise de l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, et eut un court moment de flottement en constatant qu'il ne devait pas compter plus d'une dizaine de marches. L'exercice lui parût complètement disproportionné. Ses cheveux humides se plaquaient sur son crâne et elle sentait la sueur dégouliner le long de sa nuque et de son visage. Elle s'essuya d'un revers de manche et reprit lentement son chemin, le souffle court et le pas pesant.

Sans comprendre exactement comment, elle se retrouva sur la plate-forme où se tenait Jason la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu se jeter dans le vide. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde et s'y appuya avec prudence. Se penchant en avant, elle contempla les abîmes insondables qui tournoyaient sous elle. La spirale interminable d'une brume opaque et lactescente, veinée d'écarlate, ondoyait paresseusement, aspirant son regard et l'attirant inexorablement vers le bas. Elle s'arracha à contrecœur à ce spectacle envoûtant et, repoussant la barrière, elle recula et rejeta la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et tourna la tête vers la gauche. Elle tressaillit en apercevant Jason à ses côtés. Le visage tendu et les mains crispées sur la rambarde, il était concentré sur le gouffre comme elle quelques secondes auparavant.

Il parut tout à coup s'apercevoir de sa présence et tourna tout son corps vers elle. Ses stigmates étaient encore plus marqués que de son vivant et sa peau livide semblait presque luminescente à la lueur des flammes. Une nouvelle cicatrice informe balafrait sa joue droite jusqu'au front, traversant son œil boursouflé dont l'humeur blanchâtre et gélatineuse menaçait de s'échapper. Il la fixait de son œil valide, bleu étincelant au milieu de la face exsangue.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » murmura Aeon, horrifiée.

« Il ne veut pas que je parte… » répondit-il de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

« Qui, Jason ? »

Sans répondre, il leva la tête vers une plate-forme située plus haut et y fixa son regard borgne. Aeon leva les yeux à son tour et scruta les ténèbres. Une ombre bougea, si vite qu'elle pensa l'avoir imaginée, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit atroce et agressif brise le silence relatif. C'était le son suraigu du crissement d'une craie contre un tableau, pénible et tétanisant. Il trouva son écho dans sa poitrine et fit résonner la boule d'angoisse qui s'y blottissait depuis la veille. Elle percevait la pulsation sourde et douloureuse de son cœur affolé jusque dans ses tempes bouillonnantes.

Elle serra les dents, meurtrie par le son déplaisant, qui monta en volume jusqu'à devenir insoutenable. Celui-ci stoppa brusquement et elle eut l'impression que son cœur manqua un battement dans le silence soudain.

Elle voulut regarder Jason et sursauta en voyant qu'à sa place se tenait un autre homme.

Nonchalant, il s'appuyait d'une main à la barrière du garde-fou, les jambes croisées dans une attitude décontractée. Un vieux feutre usé laissait son visage dans l'ombre, dissimulant ses traits à la jeune femme qui recula instinctivement. Elle avait reconnu le pull vert et rouge et regarda immédiatement la main droite de l'homme, qu'il ouvrit dans un cliquetis métallique. Elle ne put détacher ses yeux des lames longues et effilées qui prolongeaient ses doigts d'une façon presque harmonieuse. Conscient de produire son petit effet, l'homme les fit bouger langoureusement, avec une sensualité qui trahissait son habilité à les manipuler.

Aeon recula de plusieurs pas, lui arrachant un ricanement sinistre. De la pointe d'une griffe, il releva légèrement son chapeau et dévoila son visage à la jeune femme. Bouche bée, elle contempla la figure ravagée qui lui faisait face. Dans sa carrière, elle avait vu sa dose de grands brûlés, et son expérience lui souffla que cet homme-là devrait être mort. La peau de son visage avait fondu en noyant ses traits dans une masse de chair sanglante. Des cordes cicatricielles, dures et saillantes, se tendaient entre les plaies luisantes de pus et de lymphe et avaient monstrueusement transformé le dessin de son nez et de ses pommettes. Des bouts de chair manquaient au niveau de sa mâchoire et elle eut, de loin, l'impression répugnante de voir l'intérieur de sa bouche à travers les tendons nacrés et effilochés. Seuls ses yeux témoignaient d'une once d'humanité dans cette caricature de visage. Deux iris vert marbrés d'or entouraient des pupilles d'un noir profond que la lueur des flammes faisait luire d'un éclat sanglant. Ils brillaient d'une expression à la fois moqueuse et cruelle que démentait le reste de son visage, à l'impassibilité d'albâtre.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Aeon en s'efforçant de garder un ton neutre.

Pour toute réponse, un sourire narquois vint illuminer ses lèvres ravagées, découvrant une dentition infecte, jaunâtre et pourrie.

Il la fixait avec l'intérêt serein d'un chat pour sa proie, sans faire le moindre mouvement.

Mal à l'aise, Aeon s'éloigna de quelques pas supplémentaires. Il éclata d'un rire dément, qui retentit dans toute la chaufferie, faisant écho et se prolongeant, dilaté jusqu'à l'absurde, avant de disparaître peu à peu, avalé par les parois sur lesquelles il venait juste de rebondir. Consciente d'être en présence d'un grand malade, elle comprit qu'elle devait fuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de cet individu.

Elle fit demi-tour et se cogna contre quelque chose qu'elle prit pour un mur. Avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, deux mains puissantes la saisirent par les bras et l'homme la tira brusquement contre lui en pivotant pour la plaquer contre la rambarde. Son dos heurta violemment la barre de métal, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Étroitement collé à elle, il la maintenait avec une fermeté surhumaine. Il se pencha vers elle et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, la caressant brutalement. Elle l'entendit inspirer avec insistance. Ce taré reniflait ses cheveux avec un grognement d'aise.

Il puait la viande cramée et la sueur. Sa chair était rugueuse et sèche contre sa peau nue et c'était une sensation des plus désagréables que de sentir cette répugnante proximité contre laquelle elle était impuissante.

Il murmura son prénom d'une voix rauque et râpeuse et y mit un tel accent de prédateur qu'Aeon s'affola, soudain persuadée qu'elle pouvait mourir cette nuit.

Dans un ultime effort pour se dégager, elle lança son pied contre son tibia et sentit avec soulagement qu'il relâchait légèrement sa prise. Une douleur cuisante au bras gauche la fit grimacer mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Sans attendre, elle se jeta violemment contre lui et lui asséna un coup de boule impressionnant qui la laissa étourdie quelques secondes. Elle le vit tituber et se tenir le nez en grondant. Lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur elle, ses yeux brûlaient d'une haine féroce. Sa main partit et la gifla avec force, la projetant contre la rambarde. Elle percuta la barrière à hauteur des reins et, emportée par l'élan du coup, elle bascula et se sentit avec horreur tomber dans le vide. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, sa chuta cessa brutalement tandis qu'une douleur indicible emportait son bras droit, lui donnant l'impression horrible que son épaule allait se déchirer et se détacher du reste de son corps. Elle hurla et étreignit son bras de la main gauche. Des larmes de souffrance lui piquaient les yeux et elle sentit ses pensées s'effilocher alors qu'elle approchait de l'inconscience. Elle finit par comprendre qu'elle pendait lamentablement dans le vide, seulement retenue par son bras. En levant la tête, elle aperçut son agresseur, dangereusement penché par-dessus la rambarde, qui l'avait rattrapée en empoignant son avant-bras.

A la seule force du bras, il la fit remonter avec une facilité insultante. La traction constante sur son épaule démise provoquait des éclairs de douleur qui lui donnait la nausée et elle couinait et sanglotait faiblement, incapable d'émettre un son plus fort. Il l'amena à hauteur de son visage et, tout en la laissant dans le vide, suspendue à son bon vouloir, il la fixa intensément, avec curiosité. Elle se força à le regarder et le vit incliner la tête sur le côté, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Son visage avait retrouvé la froideur d'une statue et il avait l'air vaguement ennuyé de quelqu'un qui vient de marcher dans une crotte et se demande où il va pouvoir essuyer sa chaussure. Ses yeux, calculateurs, la scrutèrent avidement.

Puis, sans prévenir, il la lâcha.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	9. Chapter 8

« Inspire »

« Souffle »

« Inspire… »

Sa chute avait duré une éternité. C'était le contact douloureux avec le sol qui l'avait réveillée brutalement et mis fin à son tourment vertigineux.

« Souffle. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'anesthésie ? »

Aeon secoua la tête, les dents serrées.

« Ok. Essaie juste de ne pas vomir partout ou tomber dans les pommes », répliqua le Dr Marc Alaimo, « Inspire »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. La sensation qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans l'épaule droite lui mit le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Ne vomis pas ! », la prévint Alaimo, « Souffle »

Obéissante, elle vida entièrement ses poumons. Le problème, c'était qu'elle connaissait parfaitement cette technique et s'attendait à chaque instant à ce qu'il remette son épaule en place. Elle ne parvenait pas à se laisser aller.

« Inspire. Dis-moi encore comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Je dormais et je suis tombée de mon canapé » dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Et tu t'es luxée l'épaule. T'es quand même pas très agile… Souffle »

Elle expira une nouvelle fois. La dixième au moins depuis qu'Alaimo essayait de remettre la tête de l'os dans son logement.

« Dis donc, qu'est-ce qu'il est moche ton jogging ! »

« Quoi ? mais va te faire f… AÏE ! »

D'un geste précis, le médecin urgentiste avait remboîté son épaule. Aeon pâlit et jura à mi-voix.

« Ne vomis pas ! » répéta-t-il d'une voix amusée, « sinon je serai obligé de le dire à tout le monde ! »

« T'es pas gentil » grogna-t-elle, plaintive.

Elle s'était réveillée une heure plus tôt, par terre, au pied de son canapé. L'obscurité de son salon était troublée par la lueur bleutée et irréelle de la télévision, en pleine diffusion nocturne d'un reportage sur les organismes pélagiques. L'esprit en berne, elle avait contemplé, hébétée, un combat épique entre un cachalot et un calmar géant, avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par son épaule.

En se relevant péniblement, elle n'avait pu que constater que son bras pendait mollement le long de son corps et que la moindre tentative pour le bouger se soldait par une douleur atroce. Ouais, elle était bien luxée. Elle avait résisté à l'envie cinéphile mais ridicule de la remettre elle-même en place comme Mel Gibson et s'était résolue à prendre sa voiture pour se rendre aux urgences de l'hôpital. A peine arrivée, le Dr Alaimo l'avait repérée, pâle et titubante, et l'avait emmenée dans une salle de soins pour l'ausculter. Il avait poussé un sifflement admiratif en voyant le « coup de hache » qui marquait le moignon de son épaule et qui trahissait l'os sorti de son logement. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'il essayait de la détendre pour réparer cela sans opération.

« Bon, maintenant, tu vas me raconter ce qui s'est réellement passé »

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis… »

« …oui, tombée du canapé. Et la marmotte met aussi le chocolat dans le papier d'alu », coupa-t-il, acerbe, « Mais pour de vrai ? Tu as vu la plaie que tu as sur le front ? Tu as tapé quelque chose ou quoi ? On dirait que tu sors d'un accident de voiture »

« Je t'assure. Je dormais, je me suis réveillée par terre, au pied du canapé. J'ai dû heurter ma table basse »

Uniquement préoccupée par son épaule, elle n'avait pas remarqué la plaie au front dont lui avait parlé Marc et qui correspondait à l'endroit où sa tête avait violemment frappé l'homme dans son rêve. Sous la lumière crue des néons, elle trouvait son cauchemar bien moins effrayant et ses blessures tout à fait explicables. Elle était tombée en dormant. Cela lui convenait mieux que d'avoir été balancée dans un abîme sans fin par un cinglé défiguré. Aussi réaliste qu'il ait pu être, ce rêve n'était qu'une chimère de son esprit éreinté.

Elle entendit Alaimo faire claquer sa langue.

« Mouais. Admettons. Tu peux te lever ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête et se rassit lentement. Un vertige la força à s'arrêter avant de mettre un pied à terre. Elle vit Marc se diriger vers elle, les sourcils froncés, et regarder la table d'examen sur laquelle il l'avait allongée.

« Et ça », l'interpella-t-il, « c'est quoi ?! »

Elle tourna la tête en grimaçant et fixa la table à son tour. Une large tache de sang s'étalait sur le drap d'examen là où elle s'était étendue. Sans un mot, l'urgentiste lui retira la manche gauche de sa veste de jogging et contempla la bande cramoisie qui lui ceignait le bras.

D'un geste vif, il la décolla, arrachant à Aeon un cri de protestation. Sous le pansement trempé de sang, quatre fines entailles récentes s'étiraient juste sous son aisselle. Les plaies saignaient encore malgré le pansement compressif. Son regard croisa celui d'Aeon, qui arbora soudain une expression parfaitement innocente.

« Ok jeune fille », dit-il avec beaucoup moins de sympathie dans la voix, « et pour ça, c'est quoi l'histoire ? »

« Je me suis coupée en me rasant ? » hasarda Aeon.

« Je te croyais seulement maladroite, mais je me rends compte que tu es franchement dangereuse… »

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

« Tu connais la procédure des urgences en cas de blessure par arme blanche »

Elle acquiesça. Bien sûr, elle connaissait la procédure. Elle l'avait appliquée des dizaines de fois, souvent contre le gré de ses patients.

« N'appelle pas la police, Marc »

« Que t'est-il arrivé, Aeon ? »

« Je ne peux pas t'en parler »

« Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Ces quatre coupures, nettes et profondes, comme taillées au rasoir, étaient la seule chose qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer de façon rationnelle. Comment avait-elle pu se faire ça en tombant du canapé ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Bien sûr, elle se souvenait du moment précis où les lames du maniaque avaient coupé dans sa chair, mais donner du crédit à cette idée, c'était admettre que ses rêves puissent avoir une emprise et des conséquences dans la réalité. C'était peut-être un peu trop demander que de croire cette théorie.

D'un autre côté, si elle réfutait cette hypothèse, il ne lui restait plus qu'à avouer qu'elle s'était blessée elle-même. C'était une idée déjà psychologiquement lourde à assumer seule, si elle y ajoutait le facteur amnésie, elle se savait bonne à enfermer.

« Je ne peux pas en parler », finit-elle par concéder, espérant que Marc n'insisterait pas.

« Bon sang, Aeon… », commença-t-il en levant les bras avec agacement.

« Tu peux me recoudre, s'il-te-plaît ? »

« Bien sûr, je vais te recoudre ! », répondit-il sèchement, « Quand comptais-tu m'en parler ? »

« Je ne comptais pas t'en parler »

« Bon sang ! », répéta-t-il avec emphase, « Tu crois que ça se serait réparé tout seul ?! Et puis comment tu as pu te faire ce pansement avec l'épaule droite luxée ?! »

« Je me suis débrouillée… »

Avec des cris, des larmes et une bonne dose de patience pendant qu'elle coinçait la bande contre le mur et tirait dessus avec les dents sous les miaulements passionnés de Gizmo, persuadé que ce réveil nocturne ne pouvait signifier qu'un repas supplémentaire pour lui.

« Je vais chercher ce qu'il faut », marmonna Marc, « Comprime tes plaies et ne te sauve pas »

« Aucun risque », lui promit-elle.

Elle se rallongea sur la table d'examen en grimaçant. Son épaule droite risquait d'être douloureuse encore quelques jours. Maintenant que Marc en avait fait sa priorité, elle sentait également davantage les entailles du bras gauche, qu'elle avait pourtant réussi à maintenir en arrière-plan jusque-là. Elle avait l'impression à présent qu'autour de ses coupures se concentraient tous les nerfs de son corps et que son cœur y battait sourdement.

Elle essaya de se laisser aller et de jouer le jeu un instant. Ok, un taré avait essayé de la tuer dans son rêve.

_Primo, ce n'est pas possible_, songea-t-elle en roulant exagérément les yeux.

_Secundo… pourquoi moi ?!_

« Parce qu'il l'a décidé », lui répondit une voix familière dans son dos.

Aeon poussa un cri et se releva d'un bond, oubliant un instant ses douleurs. Jason avançait vers elle tranquillement, pâle et émacié, et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur la table étroite. Ses stigmates asséchés par la mort étaient presque violets sur sa face exsangue.

« Il faut arrêter de faire ça ! » le prévint-elle en agitant son index devant lui.

Il rit doucement, un rire d'enfant, naïf et sincère.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'aider, Jason… » dit-elle doucement.

« Vous ne croyez pas à vos rêves mais vous vous excusez quand même ? »

Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste une curiosité candide qui émut la jeune femme.

« Qui est-ce, Jason ? L'homme dans la chaufferie ? »

Il secoua tristement la tête.

« Il ne me laisse pas partir »

« Que veut-il ? »

« Vous »

« Toi », chuchota comme en écho une voix râpeuse à son oreille.

Aeon sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la face calcinée de son agresseur. La lumière blafarde des néons lui donnait l'air encore plus atroce et inhumain. Elle distinguait le moindre détail de ses plaies immondes et, d'une façon un peu malsaine, éprouvait une certaine fascination à contempler un visage aussi ravagé. Les yeux de l'homme se plissèrent tandis qu'Aeon l'observait avec circonspection et elle y vit briller une lueur amusée à l'ombre du feutre noir.

« Je te plais ? » susurra-t-il, enjôleur.

« Ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais… » répondit-elle avec dégoût.

Un rictus moqueur vint étirer ses lèvres incomplètes.

« Je suppose que maintenant, j'ai toute ton attention ? » demanda-t-il en désignant le bras de la jeune femme.

Aeon suivit son regard. Le sang épais avait tracé de larges rigoles le long de son bras gauche. Elles s'étaient frayées un chemin jusqu'à sa main pour se rejoindre sur ses doigts poisseux, qui se collaient les uns aux autres. Elle hocha la tête.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'homme fit un mouvement d'épaule, à mi-chemin entre l'ennui et l'agacement, signifiant que la question n'avait aucune importance.

« Il s'appelle Frederick Charles Krueger », dit brusquement Jason, « Mais il préfère Freddy »

L'homme se tourna vers le garçon, une expression mécontente sur le visage.

« Le nom, c'est le pouvoir », continua Jason d'un ton provoquant.

« Tu parles trop, mon garçon », répliqua Krueger, menaçant.

Aeon souhaita qu'il ne lui lance jamais le même regard. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut voir une créature véritablement inhumaine, ancienne et terrifiante. Elle tressaillit et sentit une peur ancestrale lui broyer les entrailles et un sentiment diffus, primitif et atavique, lui dictant de rester le plus loin possible de cette chose, qui semblait vouloir incarner le Mal dans ce qu'il avait de plus symbolique et de plus authentique.

_Pars vite, longtemps, et reviens tard…_

Cet impératif instinctif disparut en même temps que le masque du démon s'estompait. Elle inspira profondément. Le monstre au visage brûlé était étrangement incongru dans cette atmosphère crue et aseptisée. En quelques secondes, elle calma la bête grondante et apeurée qui lui triturait le ventre.

« Freddy Krueger », répéta-t-elle à mi-voix.

L'homme reporta son attention sur elle, un intérêt malsain dans le regard.

« Vous n'êtes pas réel » dit-elle avec aplomb.

« Tu crois ? » ricana-t-il.

Il leva sa main gantée et plaça la lame de son index sous le menton d'Aeon. Il la força à lever la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il vit sa glotte monter et descendre tandis qu'elle déglutissait avec peine. Il aspira de petites goulées d'air. Il pouvait sentir sa peur. Elle avait une odeur aigre et musquée, légèrement sirupeuse, que venait égayer un soupçon d'agrumes. C'était tellement bon. Il inspira à fond et s'en gorgea les narines, sentant ses pouvoirs immortels s'épanouir et s'ouvrir autour de lui comme une étoffe de soie. Une onde de puissance séculaire pulsa, sourde et enivrante, à l'intérieur de son corps supplicié.

Tellement bon.

« Si je ne suis pas réel, pourquoi as-tu si peur, princesse ? » murmura-t-il d'une voix vibrante d'énergie.

Il la vit déglutir une nouvelle fois et un second effluve, moins fort que le précédent, se faufila jusqu'à lui, le faisant frémir de plaisir et de force. Il appuya plus fort la lame affutée sur la peau tendre du cou et vit avec délice perler une unique goutte de sang.

Approchant son visage ignoble, il chuchota en souriant :

« Je serai bientôt à court d'endroit pour laisser mes preuves sur toi… dépêche-toi de croire en moi avant que je n'aille chercher des recoins plus insolites. Plus… intimes… »

Il disparut en même temps que Jason. Son ricanement emplit la petite pièce pendant qu'Aeon, tremblante, portait la main sous son menton. Ses aisselles et sa nuque étaient trempées d'une sueur froide qui coulait le long de sa peau, brûlant ses entailles.

Marc revint au moment où elle regardait, ahurie, la trainée de sang que son menton percé venait de laisser sur sa main.

« Merde, Aeon, je ne peux pas te laisser seule deux minutes ! »

Il entra, les bras chargé de matériel qui déposa sur une petite desserte métallique.

Elle le regarda, les yeux vagues, et balbutia :

« Perdu connaissance, suis tombée… »

Elle examina l'espace autour d'elle et conclut :

« … sur la table »

« J'en ai pour la nuit avec toi… », grommela Marc d'un ton agacé, « Montre »

Elle leva la main gauche et lui fit signe que ça n'était pas la peine.

« C'est rien », dit-elle pour souligner son geste, « ça ne saigne déjà plus »

Elle ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : partir d'ici le plus vite possible pour pouvoir réfléchir au calme.

« Je devrais peut-être contacter la direction de l'hôpital… », dit Marc, songeur.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Les prévenir qu'ils ont engagé une gourde qui passe son temps à se casser la gueule… »

« Merci de ton soutien… », murmura-t-elle, pensive.

« A ton service. Tiens », poursuivit-il en lui tendant un comprimé et un verre d'eau, « prends ça »

« C'est quoi ? »

« Tramadol »

« J'ai l'air si mal en point que ça ? »

« Tu fais peur », lui assura-t-il en hochant solennellement la tête.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant le dérivé morphinique

« Si j'avale ça, je ne saurai plus comment je m'appelle dans dix minutes »

« J'en profiterai alors pour prendre des photos ridicules avant de les diffuser sur Facebook »

« Je suis née pour faire rire », soupira-t-elle en feignant l'exaspération.

« Sincèrement ? Tu n'en veux pas ? »

« Non », répondit-elle d'un ton ferme, « si je prends ton Tramadol, je serai incapable de conduire pour rentrer chez moi »

_Et je vais m'endormir_, songea-t-elle, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir trop rapidement ce monstre de Krueger.

« Parce que tu crois que tu vas rentrer chez toi là ? »

Elle lui lança un regard ennuyé.

« Au pire, je peux te faire ramener en ambulance », capitula l'urgentiste.

« Et le trou de la Sécu ?! Vile gabegie ! », clama-t-elle, accusatrice.

Marc courba la tête en une piètre parodie d'amende honorable et rapprocha la desserte sur laquelle il avait disposé ses instruments.

« Couche-toi sur le ventre, je suture tes coupures et je te fous dehors »

« La bonne idée »

Docile, elle se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre. Un sifflement de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'elle voulut bouger son épaule droite.

« Et que je ne t'entende pas te plaindre ! », prévint-il, « tu n'as pas voulu de médoc, tu assumes ! »

« Gna gna gna », murmura Aeon en faisant la grimace.

« Je t'entends… »

Il étendit un champ stérile sur elle et badigeonna généreusement son bras de Bétadine glacée.

« Fais-toi plaisir… », grogna Aeon.

« Je vais me gêner ! », rétorqua-t-il en souriant, « j'ai si rarement l'occasion de charcuter mes collègues… »

Il lui injecta un anesthésique local, attendit quelques minutes puis lui posa un scalpel en acier froid sur la peau.

« Tu sens ? »

« Non »

« Alors j'y vais »

Avec des gestes précis et habiles, il recousit rapidement les quatre entailles. Dix minutes plus tard, il protégeait les fils avec du Stéristrip et un large pansement.

Aeon se releva péniblement et fit bouger son bras gauche.

« J'ai fait de petits points avec du fil tressé .5, ça devrait te faire des cicatrices discrètes. Par contre, ne tire pas trop dessus pendant 15 jours » l'informa-t-il.

« Merci, Marc »

Il profita de sa position debout et nettoya les plaies du front et du menton avant de poser de fins rubans de strip. Finalement, il lui tendit une attelle pour son épaule droite qu'elle enfila maladroitement.

«Et si j'étais toi, je ferai quand même un rappel pour le tétanos… Adroite comme tu l'es… »

« J'y penserai », promit-elle distraitement.

L'image fugitive d'une dentition infecte et pourrie se matérialisa dans son esprit et elle craignit soudain de savoir ce que son front avait pu heurter chez Krueger pour lui faire une telle plaie.

« J'y penserai », répéta-t-elle, convaincue.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Aeon ? »

La main sur la poignée, elle s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête.

« Fais gaffe »

La vision de la masse sanguinolente formant le visage consumé de Frederick Krueger s'imposa à elle, claire, nette et effrayante.

Elle acquiesça et sortit de la salle de soins sans un mot.

* * *

**Ça y est, cette fois, on entre dans le vif du sujet. **

**Je ne vous cache pas que, si j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire le début (je me suis d'ailleurs souvent laissée débordée par les digressions, désolée ^^...), la suite va être encore plus formidable à raconter.**

**Je suis juste un peu déçue par l'absence complète de commentaires... du coup, je ne sais pas si ça plaît ou pas et c'est un peu déstabilisant parce que les stats montrent que vous êtes pourtant nombreux à venir lire ma fic... Soyez sympas et écrivez ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Nouveau chapitre ! Comme toujours, je me laisse emporter par mon enthousiasme et des scènes qui ne devaient durer que quelques lignes deviennent un chapitre entier... **

**Soyez les bienvenus dans l'intimité de Krueger. Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce qu'il faisait la journée quand personne ne dort? Moi, j'ai mon idée...**

* * *

Désœuvré, le garçon regarda ses mains. Sa peau, déjà pâle d'ordinaire, était presque translucide depuis sa mort. D'épais pâtés de sang coagulaient sous le derme, formant des croûtes dont la couleur oscillait entre le bleu et le noir. Ses doigts fins ressemblaient de plus en plus à des serres de rapace, maigres et décharnées. A certains endroits, la peau avait même commencé à pourrir, mettant à nus les os et les tendons. Il renifla ses doigts avec curiosité et grimaça en sentant l'odeur putride qui en émanait. Il se décomposait lentement.

Avec un soupir, il reposa son menton sur la barre médiale de la rambarde et agita ses jambes dans le vide. Il s'était assis au bord d'une passerelle et contemplait le maelström qui tournoyait sous lui. Entraînés par leur mouvement de balancier, ses pieds rebondirent plusieurs fois sur des tuyaux avec un bruit métallique.

« C'est fini, oui ? », gronda Krueger, agacé.

Le garçon rentra la tête dans les épaules sous la réprimande et s'immobilisa.

« Les gosses… », grommela Krueger sans lever les yeux de son bureau.

Sur la lourde table en bois massif s'étalait un capharnaüm d'outils et de quincailleries en tout genre. Assis à une extrémité, au milieu d'un amas hétéroclite de vis, de clous et de boulons de différentes tailles, Krueger soudait patiemment une plaque de métal recourbée destinée à l'un de ses gants. Il la posa de côté pour la laisser refroidir et se tourna vers un autre gant. Le premier. Son préféré… Armé d'un tournevis minuscule, il desserra méticuleusement la vis qui tenait l'une des jointures digitales et y déposa une goutte de lubrifiant. Saisissant les deux plaques phalangiennes, il força doucement l'articulation exosquelettique à se plier et à se tendre, comme un kiné le ferait avec un patient algique. Du velours… Satisfait, il fit claquer sa langue et effectua le même travail sur chaque articulation avec une patience d'orfèvre.

Absorbé par sa tâche, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le garçon s'était levé et se tenait face à lui, sans bouger, se contentant de le regarder œuvrer avec fascination.

« Comment quelqu'un d'aussi monstrueux que vous peut faire un travail aussi précis et aussi minutieux ? », demanda brusquement Jason.

Fred Krueger sursauta et étouffa un juron en laissant échapper l'une des vis lilliputiennes. Celle-ci roula sur la table et tomba à terre dans un petit tintement. Elle rebondit sur la grille métallique qui servait de sol et disparut à travers un trou, rejoignant les abysses.

« Petit con », grogna-t-il, contrarié.

Il fouilla du bout des doigts dans une pagaille indescriptible de ferrailleries disparates et y dénicha sans effort une vis identique à celle qu'il venait de perdre. Il acheva sa réparation en silence, en prenant son temps, avant de lever enfin la tête pour s'intéresser au garçon.

Ils se regardèrent plusieurs secondes sans échanger une seule parole. Krueger prit un air ennuyé et bailla longuement, exhibant l'intérieur répugnant de sa bouche carbonisée.

« Vous êtes écœurant », lâcha le garçon, dégoûté.

« Merci », répondit l'homme en soulevant son chapeau.

« Je ne veux plus être votre larbin », dit brusquement Jason.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné le choix, petit », rétorqua Krueger, narquois.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir d'elle comme vous l'avez fait avec moi »

« Si je comprends bien, tu souhaites revenir sur le marché que nous avons passé tous les deux ? », demanda l'homme en jouant avec les lames de son gant.

Le garçon serra les poings.

« Vos menaces ne m'impressionnent plus, Krueger ! Vous avez besoin de moi ! »

« Plus pour longtemps, gamin ! »

« Elle n'est pas encore à vous… »

« Elle croit déjà en moi. Elle a peur de moi. Et je l'intrigue… »

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase d'un ton rauque et lascif qui fit frémir Jason. Il n'osa imaginer ce que l'homme avait en tête pour le Dr McVay.

« Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ! », cria-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

Krueger se leva lentement face à lui et approcha son visage hideux du sien.

« Attention petit », dit-il, menaçant, « j'ai épargné ton frère jusqu'à présent mais je pourrais changer d'avis. Tu ne voudrais pas que je lui fasse subir le même sort qu'à son ami… comment déjà ? Lucas ? »

Lucas Boyer. Jason sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge mais savait qu'aucune larme ne coulerait dans ses yeux desséchés.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit ! », hurla-t-il, éperdu, « laissez-le tranquille ! »

« Alors sois un bon garçon et tiens-toi bien », répondit Krueger avec un calme inquiétant.

« Connard », lui cracha Jason.

Il ne vit pas arriver la main qui lui écrasa la gorge et hoqueta sous l'effet de la surprise. Krueger le souleva d'une main et le tira brusquement vers lui par-dessus la table en éparpillant bruyamment le foutoir de ferblanteries qui s'y amoncelait. Il le plaqua sur le bois massif et lui comprima la trachée, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Des vis et des clous s'étaient égarés sous Jason et lui écorchaient le dos tandis qu'il cherchait à se dégager de la poigne puissante de Freddy.

« Tu devrais être plus poli envers tes aînés… », siffla ce dernier en lui balançant son haleine tiède et fétide au visage.

Jason se débattait avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Il ne risquait rien – après tout, il était mort – mais il n'avait guère envie de trimballer un corps encore plus mal en point qu'il ne l'était déjà. Perdre son œil droit avait été une abomination mais il lui restait le gauche pour voir. Si Krueger continuait à serrer, il lui broierait la trachée et les cordes vocales. Il ne parlerait plus. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Il lâcha la main de Krueger crispée sur son cou et tâtonna autour de lui. Sa main rencontra un objet métallique et il sentit une douleur cuisante mordre l'un de ses doigts. Sans réfléchir, il referma la main sur le gant que le tueur venait de réparer et le brandit comme un couteau, essayant d'atteindre Krueger au visage.

Avec un ricanement sinistre, l'homme intercepta le gant et l'arracha à Jason. Sans lâcher la gorge du garçon, il approcha les lames du jeune visage terrifié.

« Tu n'apprendras jamais rien », soupira-t-il de façon théâtrale.

Jason poussa un hurlement éraillé lorsque l'une des lames commença à s'enfoncer mollement dans le cartilage de son oreille gauche, accompagnée par le rire dément de Krueger.

**XxX**

Aeon se redressa et bailla longuement.

Malgré ses craintes, elle avait décidé de prendre le risque de dormir après son retour de l'hôpital. Elle avait ainsi tourné en rond dans les coursives étroites de la chaufferie sans y rencontrer âme qui vive. A peine avait-elle entendu un crissement étouffé et, peut-être, quelque chose qui ressemblait à un hurlement lointain. Parce qu'elle était restée sur le qui-vive tout le temps de son rêve, son errance ne l'avait pas pleinement reposée, mais au moins n'avait-elle pas revu Jason et Krueger. Au moins n'avait-elle pas été à nouveau blessée. Il lui semblait même avoir l'esprit un peu plus affuté en se réveillant.

A peine levée, elle se jeta sur son ordinateur pour commencer des recherches sur Fred Krueger. Elle s'était coupé une énorme tranche de pastèque juteuse et sucrée qu'elle mangeait avec gourmandise à grands renforts de « schlurp » sonores et dégoulinants.

_Google Search : __Kruger_

Plusieurs photos d'une très belle femme blonde inondèrent son écran. Diane Kruger. Aeon secoua la tête en souriant. Si c'était elle le taré de son rêve, elle avait méchamment morflé. Elle fit défiler la page du moteur de recherche et tomba sur un second nom : Hardy Krüger. Elle était à peu près certaine que ce psychopathe fantasmagorique n'avait pas derrière lui une longue et talentueuse carrière d'acteur dans des films franco-allemands du milieu du siècle dernier et effaça sa recherche. Kruger, écrit de cette façon, était un nom allemand. L'homme de son cauchemar n'avait pas d'accent mais ne semblait pas être germanique. Elle aurait peut-être plus de chances en orthographiant son nom différemment.

_Krueger_

A présent, la première entrée concernait une entreprise australienne qui louait des camions à deux ou trois remorques. Ça ne semblait pas être un business décent pour un maniaque défiguré.

_Frederick Charles Krueger_

Elle trouva la photo d'un vieux monsieur à l'air parfaitement respectable, mort en 1926 et ne ressemblant en rien à son cauchemar personnel.

Elle ajouta _mort brûlé_sur la barre de recherche. Aucune entrée.

Elle soupira. Jason lui avait dit qu'il préférait « Freddy ».

_Allons-y pour Freddy,_ songea-t-elle.

_Freddy Krueger_

Les dix premiers liens faisaient référence à Freddy Mercury qui posait, le poitrail velu, l'œil égrillard et la moustache frétillante sur plusieurs dizaines de photos. Le onzième lien se rapportait à un dessin animé au titre évocateur de « Freddie la grenouille ». Aeon éclata de rire et continua à faire défiler la page. Beaucoup de dessins animés avaient adopté le surnom de Freddy, ou un dérivé, comme petit nom sympathique pour leurs personnages. Elle riait toujours en cliquant sur le lien de Ferdy la fourmi, lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Elle se leva avec précaution, encore handicapée par son épaule droite, et se dirigea vers l'entrée de son appartement.

« Qui est-ce ? », demanda-t-elle, s'attendant à entendre la concierge.

« Nathan »

Elle resta coite quelque instants, puis leva les yeux au ciel.

« Que vous ai-je fait ? », murmura-t-elle avec un mouvement de bras exagéré.

Aucun phénomène étrange ne se manifestant pour lui signifier si elle avait ou non été entendue par les instances du Dessus, elle se résigna à déverrouiller la porte et à l'ouvrir.

Le Dr Nathan Friedkin avait fait des effets de toilette ce matin… Une magnifique chemise à col mao couleur crème soulignait sa carrure élancée d'ancien footballeur américain. Elle avait l'air en soie et lui seyait à ravir. Tout lui allait à cet enfoiré. Un jean noir très ajusté moulait ses jambes musclées et… Aeon plissa les yeux, croyant mal voir… oui, le tissu était un peu patiné. Il luisait dans la lumière du palier. Elle soupira. Nathan Friedkin, président du conseil d'administration de l'hôpital le jour et Chippendale la nuit.

« Comment es-tu entré ? »

« Mme Rastout m'a reconnu et m'a ouvert »

La concierge. Bien sûr.

« Elle a toujours été folle de toi. Elle pourra se brosser pour ses étrennes », bougonna Aeon.

« Bonjour quand même », risqua Nathan.

« Ouais, bonjour »

Il la dévisagea et laissa échapper un sifflement.

Elle tourna la tête et se regarda dans le grand miroir qu'elle avait installé dans son entrée. L'hématome violacé de son front avait entamé sa lente progression vers le bas de son visage. Ce matin, il s'étalait du front à la joue en s'enroulant amoureusement autour de son œil droit. Elle avait une bosse bien ronde de la taille d'un œil de caille là où son front avait frappé Krueger. Le sommet de la bosse était à vif, comme si la peau avait éclaté sous l'impact, et laissait voir un tissu rosé et brillant. Elle était à peu près certaine que son front avait dû rencontrer les dents cassées de Krueger pour lui faire une telle plaie. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

Elle leva les mains pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre commentaire. Il la regarda de haut en bas et sourit.

« Joli jogging… », railla-t-il.

« Vous commencez à m'emmerder avec mes joggings… », l'avertit-elle.

Celui de cette nuit avait fini à la poubelle. Elle n'avait eu aucune envie de passer des heures à frotter pour faire disparaître les traces de sang séché mais avait ce faisant l'impression d'avoir perdu un ami fidèle. Heureusement, il lui en restait encore une demi-douzaine dans son armoire, tous aussi informes, miteux mais indécemment confortables.

« Excuse-moi », dit-il sérieusement, « Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais »

« Je vais », répondit-elle, attendant de voir où il voulait en venir.

« J'ai eu Alaimo ce matin au téléphone », dit-il sur le ton de la conversation, « il paraît que tu as eu un petit accident cette nuit ? »

« Oui, je suis tombée de mon canapé »

« Tu me feras toujours rire »

« Il faut croire que je suis née pour ça… », murmura-t-elle.

« Et ça va ton épaule ? »

« Elle a du mal à bouger mais ça va »

« Tu veux prendre quelques jours de plus ? », demanda-t-il d'un ton léger.

« Ça t'arrangerait bien… »

« Oui »

« Au moins, c'est sincère », dit-elle, vexée, « Eh bien je suis désolée, mais non, je n'ai pas envie de prendre un arrêt de travail pour ça. Je reprends dans trois jours comme c'était prévu. Sauf si tu m'as préparé un autre coup bas ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, Aeon. Tu devrais plutôt te méfier de Robert »

« Merkel ? Ce vieux décadent ? »

Elle ricana dédaigneusement.

« Ne le sous-estime pas », la prévint Nathan, « il a le bras long et son souhait le plus cher est de te faire disparaître de l'hôpital. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais il te déteste »

« C'est une longue histoire », soupira-t-elle.

« Tu m'offres un café ? »

« Non. Un verre d'eau à la rigueur »

« Tu es une hôtesse pitoyable », remarqua-t-il, dépité.

« Et toi un importun. J'ai du travail », rétorqua-t-elle fermement.

« OK pour le verre d'eau », dit-il d'un ton joyeux en se dirigeant vers le salon.

« C'était censé te faire partir, Nathan… »

« Raté. Je t'attends sur le canapé », lui cria-t-il depuis la grande pièce.

Elle grommela et partit lui remplir un verre d'eau au robinet. Elle entendit depuis la cuisine une chanson enfantine émaner de son ordinateur portable.

_**Une petite fourmi jolie, jolie, gentille**_

« Fais comme chez toi, ne te gêne pas ! », cria-t-elle, énervée.

_**Un petit insecte vraiment, vraiment pas bête.**_

« Je vois que tu fais des recherches intéressantes pour le travail ! », rigola-t-il.

_**Un p'tit animal qu'a toujours le moral, Ferdy !**_

Elle le rejoignit, posa brutalement le verre sur la table et rabattit l'écran du portable sur une fourmi de dessin animé se dandinant sur un vieux générique désuet.

« Ferdy la fourmi ?! », s'esclaffa Nathan, « Sérieusement ?! »

« Bon, tu veux quoi, Nathan ? », demanda Aeon, agacée.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, reprit sa cuillère et acheva la pastèque qui baignait dans une flaque de jus rouge clair.

« Tu manges ta pastèque avec les pépins, toi ? », remarqua-t-il.

« C'est une forme de suicide lent, j'essaie de me provoquer une péritonite aigue », badina-t-elle.

« Tu devrais essayer les noyaux de cerise, ce sera plus rapide et plus efficace »

« Déjà tenté », répondit-elle, la bouche pleine de pulpe rosée, « mais ça fait mal quand je fais caca et ça a tendance à boucher les toilettes »

« Toujours aussi poétique… », constata-t-il, condescendant, en buvant une gorgée de son verre d'eau.

« Que veux-tu, je suis une princesse », rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton enjoué et presque chantonnant, « quand je pète, ça fait des paillettes ! »

« Par pitié, dis-moi que tu es encore sous morphine », soupira Nathan en secouant la tête d'un air las.

« Non, c'est mon état normal. Pourquoi es-tu ici, Nathan ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Me faire pardonner pour hier. Je t'emmène dîner ce soir »

Aeon mâcha lentement son dernier bout de pastèque avant de l'avaler et fixa Nathan d'un air blasé.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il te suffit de m'inviter au resto pour que je fasse table rase de toutes les saloperies que tu as pu me faire ? Celle d'hier comprise ? », dit-elle, la voix basse, « Pour qui me prends-tu, Nathan ? Pour la gourde écervelée que j'étais il y a cinq ans ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit… », commença-t-il.

« Que j'étais une gourde écervelée ? », finit-elle, « C'est vrai, tu ne l'as jamais dit. Tu as juste fais comme si »

« Si je t'ai fait du mal… »

« SI tu m'as fait du mal ?! », s'emporta-t-elle, « SI ?! Putain, Nathan ! Sois un homme et assume les conséquences de tes actes ! Tu m'as jeté comme une moins que rien et tu n'as plus donné de tes nouvelles ! Je t'aimais, merde ! Tu t'es servi de moi comme tu te sers de tout le monde. Tu n'as jamais aucun scrupule, aucun remord. Tu es un putain de sociopathe, tu sais ça ? Les gens sont des pions que tu déplaces au gré de tes envies et de tes stratégies. J'ai été conne de ne pas me rendre compte tout de suite que je n'étais pas différente des autres à tes yeux. Si tu m'as fait du mal ? Tu ne peux même pas comprendre ce que tu m'as fait, Nathan. Il faut avoir un minimum d'empathie pour se mettre à la place des autres et tu en es totalement dépourvu »

« Je suis désolé, Aeon », dit-il faiblement.

« Va-t-en », chuchota-t-elle.

Elle était fatiguée de l'entendre s'excuser. Fatiguée de ressasser cette histoire depuis cinq ans. Fatiguée d'être prise pour une godiche vivant au pays des Bisounours. Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant Nathan. Pas cette fois. Elle ne devait pas lui montrer à quel point il l'avait atteinte. A quel point elle l'aimait encore.

« Aeon… », murmura-t-il d'un ton apaisant.

Il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il posa son menton frais et rasé sur sa tête et la serra plus fort. Aeon résista un instant puis se laissa aller. Elle ne devait pas. Elle le savait. Si elle laissait ne serait-ce même qu'une toute petite brèche dans ses défenses, il s'y engouffrerait et dévasterait tout sur son passage. Il l'avait déjà fait. Mais c'était tellement bon de ne penser à rien et de se laisser aller dans ses bras. Il avait une odeur de mâle musquée à laquelle se mêlaient de délicates fragrances de cuir et de pain d'épices. Elle sourit. C'était elle qui lui avait offert cette eau de toilette plusieurs années auparavant. Il l'avait gardée. Elle soupira et se blottit davantage contre lui.

« J'ai changé, tu sais… », chuchota-t-il.

Il baissa la tête et lui prit le menton, capturant son regard. Il l'embrassa avec douceur. Aeon lui rendit son baiser, faisant taire la petite voix qui l'insultait avec ardeur. Elle sentit ses grandes mains s'égarer sur elle, légèrement, presque en la survolant. Ce qui allait arriver ne devait pas arriver et elle le savait parfaitement. S'ils couchaient ensemble, il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible pour elle. Elle en avait pourtant tellement envie…

Nathan faisait très attention de ne pas la brusquer et il évitait adroitement de toucher son épaule luxée. Elle savait que tous ses gestes étaient étudiés et adaptés, prévus pour qu'il atteigne son but. Elle savait que tout était calculé et savamment mis en scène par ce maître chorégraphe, mais elle ne pouvait malgré tout se résoudre à briser cet instant.

Il appuya son baiser et lui caressa la langue avec la sienne. Elle sentit l'une de ses mains venir empaumer son sein droit à travers l'épaisse étoffe du survêtement.

_Point de non-retour _! songea-t-elle, paniquée mais incapable de se résoudre à l'arrêter.

Il cherchait à passer la main sous son pull lorsqu'un bruit sec et claquant de verre brisé retentit, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. L'ampoule de l'immense lampe de salon venait de rendre l'âme dans une violente déflagration. Aeon se dégagea de l'étreinte de Nathan et recula sur le canapé.

« Tu devrais partir, Nathan », dit-elle, le souffle court.

« Je n'en ai pas envie », dit-il en cherchant à se rapprocher, « et toi non plus »

Aeon se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de lui.

« Va-t-en s'il-te-plaît »

Elle se détourna et lui désigna la sortie.

Avec un soupir, Nathan se releva et s'avança vers elle. Il se pencha et déposa un baiser chaste sur sa joue.

« J'ai changé », répéta-t-il avec assurance.

« Moi aussi », répondit-elle.

« Je passe te chercher ce soir ? »

« Non, Nathan. Je t'avais demandé du temps, tu te souviens ? »

« Je t'en ai laissé »

« Non, dix messages en deux jours, ce n'est pas laisser du temps, c'est du harcèlement »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose qui lui serra douloureusement le ventre.

« Je crois qu'on doit en rester là, Nathan »

Il la fixa intensément. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'implora du regard. Nathan hocha la tête et prit son air le plus apathique.

« Je reviendrai… », dit-il d'une voix caverneuse avant de se diriger vers la porte avec la démarche saccadée d'Arnold Schwarzenegger dans _Teminator_.

Aeon s'autorisa un sourire et le regarda partir, se demandant confusément si elle avait eu raison ou tort de le renvoyer.

**XxX**

Le garçon shoota dans un bout de tuyau qui vola à travers la coursive. Il porta pour la centième fois la main sur le côté gauche de son visage et explora son moignon d'oreille. Ça ne faisait pas mal. C'était l'avantage de la mort, la douleur n'était qu'une arrière-tâche de son cerveau. Il trouvait ça répugnant de n'avoir plus qu'une moitié de pavillon. Ce salaud de Krueger aurait pu tout couper. Cela aurait été plus… propre, en un sens. Plus achevé. De quoi avait-il l'air, maintenant, avec une moitié d'oreille ?

Il s'assit au bord d'une des passerelles et laissa ses jambes se balancer dans le vide.

Il entendait au loin le crissement régulier du métal en plein affûtage. Freddy aiguisait ses griffes. Jason savait qu'il ne devait pas déranger le tueur au cours de ces moments qu'il considérait comme intimes et privilégiés. Pourtant, c'était un spectacle fascinant de voir Krueger s'occuper de ses lames avec calme, minutie et passion. Il était tellement concentré, tellement paisible… presque séduisant. Il pouvait passer des heures dans son atelier, absorbé dans cette tâche horrible consistant à améliorer son outil meurtrier, et il y mettait tant d'application qu'il en devenait captivant.

Jason l'avait observé de nombreuses fois au cours de cet exercice, sans jamais se montrer, juste envoûté par cette scène surréaliste. Il avait très vite appris quand partir, avant que Krueger ne remarque sa présence et ne décide de tester le fil de ses lames sur lui. Il aimait ces longues heures pendant lesquelles Krueger n'avait que son gant en tête. Au moins ne tuait-il personne pendant ce temps.

Il porta une nouvelle fois la main à son oreille mutilée et laissait échapper un gémissement de chiot blessé. Il ignorait ce qui l'avait poussé à défier Freddy tout à l'heure. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance face à lui. Peut-être était-ce une sorte de suicide… Il était fatigué d'être toujours ici. Le démon avait assez de pouvoir pour garder son âme auprès de lui même après sa mort et s'en servir à dessein. Et bien que Krueger lui ait affirmé le contraire, Jason savait qu'il avait encore besoin de lui. Lui seul pouvait lui permettre d'atteindre les rêves des autres. C'était son don et son fardeau.

Bien sûr, il savait comment libérer son âme. Krueger le lui avait promis. Si cruel et vicieux qu'il soit, l'homme n'avait qu'une parole et qu'il l'honorerait quoi qu'il arrive. Mais le marché qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux laissait son lot de scrupules au garçon. Son âme valait-il le prix que Krueger en demandait ? Malgré sa lassitude et sa souffrance, il ne voulait plus l'aider. L'aider signifiait voir d'autres personnes mourir sous les griffes du monstre. Il était horrifié et honteux d'être le complice de ses meurtres sanguinaires.

Pourtant, il ne lui restait qu'une mission à accomplir pour enfin trouver le repos. Que lui importait le sort des autres, pourvu que lui puisse être en paix en sachant son frère et sa famille saufs ?

Il sursauta en sentant quelque chose lui chatouiller la main. Instinctivement, il plia le bras et chercha du regard ce qui l'avait frôlé. Il blêmit en voyant une araignée démesurée progresser paresseusement le long de la coursive. Fine et immense, elle déployait ses longues pattes grêles de façon saccadée, comme entravée ou contrainte. Elle ne semblait pas lui prêter la moindre attention et se dirigeait vers l'antre de Krueger. Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Une autre araignée cheminait langoureusement dans la même direction. Une troisième suivait, puis une quatrième. Une marée d'araignées… Toutes avançaient avec la même lenteur exagérée, inexorables, contournant Jason comme l'eau d'une rivière s'enroule autour d'un rocher.

Il s'aperçut soudain que le sifflement aigu de la meule s'était tut. Krueger avait fini d'aiguiser ses lames. Il tourna brusquement la tête comme un rapace à l'affût. Quelqu'un rêvait. C'était elle. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas anticipé son sommeil et Krueger allait l'avoir avant lui. Il devait trouver un moyen de le détourner de la jeune femme. Il se leva et suivit le flot d'araignées indifférentes, espérant arriver assez tôt pour empêcher le pire.

* * *

**Ça, ça laisse présager un cauchemar à mi-chemin entre Stephen King et Arachnophobie... Vous voulez la suite? ^^**


End file.
